Fallen Angel
by Blythe999
Summary: AU: The fate Hitomi has fallen from her celestial kingdom, and into the arms of King Fanel of Fanelia. But leaving the heavenly Atlantis comes with consequences...
1. Chapter 1

_ Author's Note: I don't own Escaflowne, only my ideas. Please enjoy and review! I would love to hear your feedback._

The sorrow had pulled her here again. Her ability to empathize had always been strong, some said it even contributed to her power of sight. By _feeling_ as well as seeing the present, she was able to mold a more accurate future from the present. When she decided fate, there were no surprises, no revolts against destiny, only acquiescence.

The emptiness didn't seem to bother any of the other guardians, but it was screaming out at her. If this present continued, only despair would follow. Yet, none of the players seemed to have any desire to change their current situation. In addition, the guardian of the dragon was gone, missing. If the guardians of Gaea were indifferent to the imminent destruction, then what could she, a weaver do? She didn't have the power to change the will or character of a person, only to read them.

Pushing a strand of honey blond hair behind her head, Hitomi let her breath come out in a long deep sigh. Of those who wove the future, she was one of the strongest. Together, the weavers wove the fate of the humans that lived below Atlantis. The futures they wove were not permanent. Rather, each weaver wove a possible future, a future man chose depending on his actions. However, Hitomi's future was usually the path chosen by those humans she wove for. Though she had the gift to weave the present as well as the future, her power at sight could not be denied.

Other weavers wove the present or the past, and it was these tapestries that those that wove the future relied on to create the future. But it was her family that was the strongest. Together with her sister and brother, they made the trinity: past, present and future. She wove the future while her sister Yukari depicted the present. Her brother Amano pick the strands of the past that affected the present and future.

Currently, they had been assigned the task of weaving the story of Fanelia by their mother. It was Fanelia that had drawn her out of the safety of her home in the center of Atlantis to the rocky cliffs that overlooked the world below. Fanelia was crying and soon it would burn. That was the image her fingers itched to stitch into the cloth that sat at her loom. However, Hitomi had found that her heart fought against such a vision. She had woven death and destruction before, but this was different. The possible destruction of this rural kingdom hurt her heart in a way no other image had before.

"'Tomi! We have been looking all over for you! Mother says she can feel the wheels spinning. We are needed now."

Green eyes turned the meet the worried brown eyes of a fellow weaver. In a quieter tone, the owner of the brown eyes continued. "You are not suppose to be here. There is nothing we can do. Just let it be."

"You can feel it too then Yukari?" Yukari only placed her hand on Hitomi's shoulder as an answer. "It doesn't seem fair. We have turned our back on them. They shouldn't have to suffer such a fate because of our shortcomings."

"Their guardian knew the risk when she leaped. It was out of our control. Besides, we are not to blame 'Tomi. We are not their guardians, "

Gently, the hand on Hitomi's shoulder became firmer and led the honey blond weaver away from the viewing cliff. Once she could no longer see the village below, Hitomi grasped Yukari's hand for support. Together they hiked the distance back to the land of the weavers, situated on a steep hill in the center of the celestial land. They had much work to do and neither wanted to dwell on the dark gloom covering the small kingdom they were leaving behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Van?"

He had heard his name the first time, but he simply lacked the strength to respond. Keeping his head down, he finished tying the last leather strap of his armor. It had been the last strap that was tricky. It wasn't until that last strap needed to be tied did he realize the true meaning of his situation. Dead. They were all dead and now it was his turn to fulfill his kingly duty. A duty that had never meant to fall on his shoulders.

"Van?"

The title was only dropped once she was close enough so that only he could hear.

"It'll be okay Merle. Until I come back, you're in charge."

He had kept his head turned away from her the entire time. Taking a deep breath he plastered a smirk on his face. "Don't be too much of a pain," Turning to face her he roughly petted her on top of her head.

"Van…" Merle had not fallen for the smirk nor been distracted by his gentle teasing, suddenly catapulting herself into his arms she whispered against his neck. "Just come back safe. I don't care if you slay the dragon or not. Just come back."

Van roughly returned the hug from his adoptive sister. They had both gone through too much in the last year. He didn't give a damn about the dragon or being king. It was for her that he would come back. Everyone else had deserted her and he would be damn if he left her too.

He could feel her warm tears fall down the neck of his armor and roll in rivers down his back. Though it was cold against his back and uncomfortable, he wouldn't have let go if she had told him to. He couldn't cry, not now, but he would let her cry for both of them. Theirs was a pain that no one else could understand, and a pain that they alone would have to bear. Giving her one last squeeze, Van gently set Merle down on the cold dirt floor.

"Van?"

"It's time to go Merle. Here, wipe your face with this." He gently nudged a handkerchief against her paw. Pushing his hand away, Merle defiantly turned her head up.

"Let them see me cry. This is how the whole kingdom feels." Merle watched the emotionless mask of his face slip for just a second. Quickly she added, "We all need you to come back. I need you. Balgus and everyone else needs you to come back too."

Looking down at Merle's shining eyes, Van made a silent vow. He had to come back, no matter what, he wouldn't leave her to the fate his parents had saved her from. Turning on his heel he straightened his back and strove towards the large double doors. "It's time. Let's go Merle." He stated without turning around.

"Van?" Her question was answered by his hand sticking out from his stiff body. Galloping lightly, she caught up with Van and took his hand in her paw. Silently the both stopped at the wide doors that opened up to the bright sunlight and the cheering of the villagers just beyond the threshold of the kingdom. However, neither took pleasure in the sunlight or the faithful villages. Both focused sternly on the task at hand, the duty of the king to be to slay a dragon. With a loud bang the doors slammed shut behind them, closing their escape and closing a chapter in their once happy lives.

Merle stay rooted to the ground as Van began to step forward. She didn't let go of his grasp and strained to keep his touch close as long as she was physically capable. Eventually, their connection broke and she watched the throng of villages swallow up his slight frame.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

Chapter 2

------------------------

Peering over her shoulder, Hitomi scampered over the last rock before she reached the edge of the cliff overlooking Fanelia. Her visions had become more frequent and detailed. In the past this meant only one thing. The fate she wove would become truth. Something about this kingdom, something about the people tugged at her heart and she couldn't weave this fate without justifying it. Surely there was someone evil, or at least something evil that would have started the wheels turning towards this fate.

Laying down on her tummy, she scooted to the edge of the cliff and watched the inhabitants below. Closing her eyes to the never ending light in Atlantis, she remembered the images that had plagued her earlier.

_The flames seemed to lick even the sky, threatening to burn even Atlantis. All around, bodies littered the floor and dead eyes stared blankly as the flames ate at their flesh. Though it seemed like hundreds of bodies littered the ground, it was obvious that particular people had been targeted. Cat people of all ages comprised the majority of the victims. In one horrifying corner of a burning house, the huddled bodies of a newly born litter cowered underneath the weight of their recently killed mother. Arrows stuck from her back like pins in a pin cushion. Frightened, the kittens mewed as their house grew uncomfortably warm._

_Outside, the crowd erupted in cheers as a torn and bloody body was dragged by a rope down the main street. From the back stuck two bloody stubs._

Attempting to rid her mind of the images, she shook her head viciously. Fanelia had always been a small and friendly kingdom, what could have possibly caused this future? Pushing her weight off of the ground, Hitomi began to rise when suddenly the rocks below her groaned and strained. In an instant, the ground was gone and Hitomi was plummeting to the world below. Dazed, she looked up at look at Atlantis. Above her she saw the brilliant never-ending glow of the mountain top. Is that what it looked like to the humans below?

The glow of the mountain was suddenly covered by a shape, the shape of a winged man diving towards her, with hands outstretched. Without thinking, she grasped at his hand. He towed her up against his body and held her close with his arms.

"Use your wings!"

His bright and pleasing voice suddenly slapped her back into focus. With a gasp, her wings unfurled from her back. Together the two pumped their wings and flew back towards the welcoming glow of Atlantis. Once her feet were on solid ground, Hitomi quickly withdrew herself from his embrace and looked away embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry…I mean thank you. I don't know what I was thinking…" Hitomi fumbled for her words. How could she explain why she was here, and why she had simply drifted rather than immediately fly to safety.

"Umph. You ought to be more careful. I've never seen good things happen to those who fall to Gaea…Our kind belongs up here." The man added the last part quietly, as if to himself.

"Oh! I wasn't leaping! I wasn't planning on falling…I guess I was just preoccupied. I came to see…"

"Sweat weaver. This is not the place for you. Go back to your home and leave the actions of man to us."

At his harsh words, Hitomi raised her head to get a good look at the guardian before her. He loomed over her and his silvery blond hair glowed in the gentle light. Overall, he appeared to be the epitome of the angelic guardian humans believed to watch over them. But his face was stern and serious.

"Guardian, the actions of man are also in my hands. I cannot weave a fate for man without understanding their motives…" Hitomi stood taller while jutting her chin out proudly. On second thought, she didn't have to explain her reason for traveling to the edge of Atlantis. There was no law forbidding her from doing so.

"Do not lie to me. I have seen you here before and I know what troubles you. It is not in your control. Were you to fail in finding justification for your visions and weave a different future, it will not keep what is about to happen from happening."

Stepping closer to the edge, Hitomi peered down and sighed, "No one deserves the fate I see for them."

Moving forward and sitting down at her feet, the guardian followed her gaze to the small kingdom. "You are lucky, though you have been here often, your heart and mind are still pure. There is a reason they keep the weavers at the center of the mountain, away from the actions of humans."

"What do you mean? I see them every minute in my mind, I can scarely think that keeps me ignorant of their actions."

Patting the earth next to him, the guardian motioned for Hitomi to sit next to him. Once she sat at his side, he gently took her hand in his. Surprised by his sudden action, she began to withdraw her hand before a gentle pressure from his stopped her.

"Weaver, seeing and feeling are two different things. Us guardians, we become tainted by the emotions of man when we watch over them for two long. That is why some of us are sent away to the very top of the mountain every few years. We need to be purified."

"Years?" Hitomi mouthed the unfamiliar word carefully.

The guardian chuckled lightly, "Yes. I forget that time has no meaning for the rest of Atlantis. A year is the time it takes for one rotation of the seasons down on Gaea. To us, it is but a blink of an eye."

"Oh…"

"You do not have to understand time. All you need to understand is that human emotions are strong and can affect even the strongest of us. Image what human emotions can reek on the human body and psyche? Fanelia will topple because they will destroy themselves. I am no weaver, but even I see it."

Turning towards Hitomi the guardian gently stroked the back of her hand. "Even I have become affected by these emotions and have acted irrationally, just as Varie did years ago. I will have to leave for the top of the mountain soon."

"But if you leave, who will watch over your people?" Hitomi worriedly quipped. She was convince the destruction of Fanelia was due to its missing guardian. She couldn't bear to see a similar fate for more humans.

"My people? I do not have my own land to watch, only the strongest of mind and heart have their own lands to watch. I merely go where I am needed."

"Have you been watching over Fanelia?"

"For an old friend, I have tried. But I fear that I am not strong enough to overcome what is happening." Casting a sideways glance at Hitomi, the guardian watched her face falter. He quickly added, "But I will continue to try."

Hitomi turned gratefully towards the guardian. Before she could thank him his free hand rose and a single finger kept her from opening her mouth.

"I will continue to watch over them on one condition." Hitomi inclined her head in question. "Come and watch over them with me when you can. I fear that I have been more affected by human emotions than I originally thought, but I will be selfish and delay my pilgrimage to the summit if you promise to sit by my side, just as you are now."

Hitomi couldn't comprehend the reasoning for his request but her desire to change the fate of these people persuaded her to nod her head in agreement. This guardian acted similarly to the humans below. It was a way that completely confused, yet intrigued her.

The guardian turned back towards the edge and now held her hand in both of his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sweat weaver! I am glad you could make it today. It seems there is much excitement below."

Hitomi rushed to the side of the guardian and carefully sat down, with her feet hanging over the edge.

"Guardian…"

"Dilandau"

Hitomi stopped at the interruption and looked questioningly at the guardian at her side.

"Dilandau. My name. Please use it from now on."

"Dilandau…Well, my name is…"

"Hitomi" Dilandau smirked at her shocked expression. "I told you that I had seen you before. Your sister came looking for you once. That is how I learned your name."

"Oh… Well, Dilandau, I have a question. You spoke of the emotions that humans carry in their hearts. I know I have felt emotions as well, but they are different from what you speak of, aren't they?"

"Yes, very much so." Turning towards Hitomi, Dilandau grasped a strand of his silvery mane between his fingers. "Here, we are in a state of eternal consistency, nothing changes, ages or dies." As he said the last part, he yanked the silver strand from his head. As soon as he pulled it out, a silver strand immediately sprang from its root, as the strand he held between his fingers disappeared. Within a few second the strand had grown back and fallen into place, the strand that had been extracted was gone, dissolving as the new strand grew.

Pointing a finger down at Gaea, Dilandau continued, "but down there, things are always changing and that means that people and their feelings change as well. From this constant transition, two emotions come to dominate over the rest: love and hate. Its' these two emotions that begin to affect even us guardians. Especially love. We begin to yearn for that feeling. Some even find someone to love, but it is rarely reciprocated by another celestial being. That is why a guardian sometimes leaps, to find love from a human."

"Like Varie. The guardian of Fanelia, she lept didn't she? She lept because she fell in love with the king! I remember the scandal that caused."

"Exactly, she was looking for love." Dilandau looked pointedly at Hitomi as he took her hand once again in his. Hitomi continued to stare out at the village below her while Dilandau studied her profile.

To love in Atlantis was unheard of and probably wouldn't be condoned. However, he didn't care about that at the moment. He had noticed Hitomi when she first came to the edge. It was unusual to see a weaver out by edge and she had immediately grabbed his attention. He always watched her from afar when she was here and slowly he began to feel a desire to see her when she wasn't there. At first he told himself that he was only curious about her, why would a weaver care so much about the humans? But it was that concern for the humans that soon wiggled its way into his heart, by the time he knew he was in love with her, he was in deep. But for his sake and hers as well, he promised to stay away from her. That was before she almost plummeted to Gaea. He had acted on instinct and rushed over the cliff after her. If he hadn't caught her he might have fallen all the way to Gaea and who know what would have happened to him then.

---------------------------------------------

The branches swayed in the gentle breeze. The night was dank and quiet, too quiet. Even the air was wrong. Despite the gentle breeze, the dankness in the air was stagnant. It was as if the whole forest was watching him, waiting for him to complete his royal ritual. How long had it been? He had been in the forest for two days so far, but the hours had blended in together. It felt as if he had left Merle behind in Fanelia years ago.

Merle, thank the heavens she had stayed in Fanelia. If it wasn't for her he would have considered leaving his kingdom behind. It was never his right or place to be on the throne, it was never something he had wanted as a child. His childhood, the mere thought of it tightened his chest. His life had once been carefree, but no more. Alas, he now had a responsibility to return to his sister and to slay an innocent dragon.

Stabbing his sword into the ground, Van squatted on the uneven ground and peered into the darkness with his trained eyes. The forest was so quiet because the dragon had ordered it so. He knew why the future king was here.

Closing his eyes he opened his other senses to comb the forest for the elusive dragon. Slowly he could hear the faintest steps of the sparrow in the large oak to the north. His nostrils picked up the decaying corpse of a rabbit, struck down by old age 30 meters away. Eventually he could feel the forest breathing, it was the deep even breaths of the dragon lord. In his mind he suddenly saw the dragon, rushing forward in quick silent and deadly steps, just 80…70…60…40 meters away.

Just as Van was about to pull his sword from the ground and turn on his opponent, a brilliant flash in the sky lit the sky. Even behind his closed lids, Van could see the flash in the night sky. Both dragon and king froze as the sky faded from an uncanny pink flush.

Van froze, momentarily forgetting about the dragon behind him. Something about the light pulled at his soul. Something in his soul screamed to go toward the light, it was important that he be there now.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!

Van suddenly turned towards the cry just in time to see the dragon break through the last barriers of trees into the clearing. Dodging his snapping jaws, Van dove and rolled to the side, grabbing his sword from the dirt.

Now! While the forward momentum of the dragon pushed his body forward, now was the time to strike. Running towards the dragon with his sword posed to strike underhanded, Van aimed at the fleshy underbelly.

_No! Overhead! Stop!_

"What the hell?"

The gentle voice was stern and halted Van, just as the dragon's spiked tail came down, spearing the ground and nicking the armored chest plate. Just one centimeter closer, and the tail would have speared Van. The dragon turned and snapped its jaw at Van.

Now, this was definitely the time to strike! While the dragon's tail was moving upwards for another strike and while the dragon's body was still turned away from Van. Running towards the great beast and barely dodging a great burst of flame, Van slide underneath the great underbelly of the beast. As he passed underneath, he stabbed his sword up into the gut of the dragon and torn the belly as he slid forward. The guts poured from the gashing wound and the beast let out low and mournful cry.

The beast rolled to its side as its eyes fluttered back into its head. Van stood weakly and tightened his grip on his sword, this was the part he was looking forward to the least. Stabbing his sword against the solid breast bone till he heard the bone crack, Van kept his mind on his goal, disregarding the blood oozing from the wound, had the heart still be beating, the blood would have sprouted towards the sky. Cracking the solid bone cage open, Van reached into the cavity with his hand and extracted a glowing pink crystal orb. Once the crystal was removed from the chest, the dragon's body began to sizzle and evaporate into the air, leaving behind a putrid stench.

Van closed his eyes against the sting of the hazy smoke. Turning his head away to keep from breathing in the acidic fumes that burned his throat and watered his eyes, he failed to notice the slight movement in the trees just beyond the clearing.

_You did it._

Van whipped his head around. It was the same voice that had ringed in his head earlier, when the dragon nearly struck a deathly blow. Through the haze he made out the faint image of a woman. Blinking the tears from his eyes he stared into the dazed eyes of a woman. As soon as he made eye contact with the mysterious woman, her heavy lids slid shut and her legs suddenly gave out beneath her.

Van threw his sword to the ground and rushed forward to catch the woman before she crashed to the ground. Cradling her frame in the circle of his arms, he gently shook her.

"Miss, miss are you okay?"

A slender white hand reached up towards Van. Her eyes stayed closed, but a small and weak smile spread against her pale lips.

_You did it, I see it changing…_

The voice in his head was weak and barely audible, but Van pushed all thoughts to the side as he registered the wet warmth leaking from her back. Pulling his hand away, he saw crimson red blood covering his palm.


	3. Chapter 3: Emotions

According to Dilandau it was dusk, the time when the sun was just beginning to fade from the sky and the first layer of night had dropped. Below, the villagers began to seek refuge in their homes. The once crowded streets were now littered with only a handful of bodies milling around in the darkest of corners. It was the strangest sight to behold; it was as if the sun protected these men and without it, they were powerless, quickly seeking shelter and protection.

"Why does the sky never alter in Atlantis?"

Dilandau furrowed his brows, hesitating before he spoke, "It is simply as it has always been and shall be."

Hitomi turned her eyes from the world below to question Dilandau, oblivious to the twitching spasm of his jaw. "I don't understand. Why should the world below us change so much, constantly altering while our world is frozen. Nothing changes here-"

Dilandau suddenly stood, breaking off Hitomi's train of thought. "We should not compare Gaea to Atlantis."

"Why not? Our worlds coexist, it only seems obvious that-"

Dilandau suddenly turned on Hitomi, with a foreign expression marring his beautiful face. "It is not wise!" Dilandau bellowed harshly.

The sternness of his voice barreled into her body. Hitomi had never seen or felt such an emotion before, and something inside her body cringed. Without understanding why, her body leaned away from Dilandau, widening the gap between them.

Dilandau's face paled and guilt diffused through his body, just as quickly as his anger had flared. "I'm sorry Hitomi. I shouldn't have gotten angry. It's just that…it's…well, looking for answers…UGH!" Dilandau ran his fingers through his silky hair in frustration. After taking a few shallow breaths and studying the ground intensely, he finally spat out, "It'll just breed discontent."

Dilandau looked up, into Hitomi's eyes and found only confusion swirling in her green orbs. He opened his mouth to dissuade Hitomi from pondering why things were they way they were, when her lips parted.

"_Angry_…is that what I felt?"

"What?" Dilandau was completely taken by surprise at her admission. Angry? Why should she be angry? "No. No, I don't think you felt anger," Dilandau tentatively stated.

"Not my emotion, but the emotion I felt coming from you. You were unnecessarily loud, and your voice was no longer pleasing. It made, it made me feel strange." Hitomi explained matter of factly. Her face screwed in concentration, as she picked for the words. "My heart, it was beating faster and I could hear it echo in my ears." As she spoke, Hitomi drew her hand to her breast. Her heart rate had since slowed, but there was a lingering, dull ache, as if her heart was suddenly much too small for the space that held it.

Dilandau sighed in understanding. He remembered the first time he experienced the strong emotions of humans. Though the beings of Atlantis had emotions, they were inconsequential compared to those of humans. While human emotions left broad heavy paint strokes on your soul, Atlantian emotions merely whispered and nudged at your heart.

"I was angry. The emotion you felt was fear. My anger scared you."

Understanding slowly began to flood Hitomi's senses. At first, she could evaluated these human emotions logically. "So, _anger_ is when you are displeased? You did not like the questions I was asking?"

Dilandau only nodded in response. Hitomi's face was emotionless, but he could make out the flutter of her rapidly blinking eyes and the slight tightening of her jaw. She was trying to rationalize the irrational.

"Fear? I didn't want to be close to you…" Hitomi whispered the last part to herself, but Dilandau heard and felt a slight seizing in his chest. Of course, she was only trying to understand the sudden surge of emotions she felt, but the idea of Hitomi _wanting_ to be far away from him left him feeling hollow. "How come I feared you?"

"You were afraid I would hurt you." Dilandau coldly bit out the sad truth. It was an emotion created out of self-preservation, a necessary emotion in a dangerous and unpredictable world, but utterly foreign in Atlantis.

Like a lighting bolt, Hitomi felt an undulating wave of emotion surge through her body. Her exposure to one human emotion had opened the floodgates and now a cascade of love, hate, anger, fear, joy and sadness coursed through her veins and seeped into her bones. The intensity was astounding and Hitomi felt her mind and body spasm in response.

Clutching the front of her robes, Hitomi tried to ground herself in something tangible, something familiar. She knew that if she tugged and twisted any harder, the robes would tear, but she was not concerned with her appearance right now.

"Why would anyone want to feel such things? My body, mind and soul, they are all responding! How could such frail beings withstand so much?"

Placing his hand on Hitomi's shoulders, Dilandau stared directly into her eyes, "Perhaps they are stronger than we imaged. Perhaps they are stronger than us." No longer able to resist himself, Dilandau pulled Hitomi into an embrace. He would tell himself later that he had done so just to comfort her.

Thoughtfully, Dilandau pondered aloud, "It didn't take you long at all to be affected by human emotions, perhaps it was the close contact you had with me…I don't believe I felt emotions until I watched over human for centuries."

"Centuries?" Hitomi squeaked against his chest, she didn't understand some of the strange words Dilandau sometimes used.

In response, Dilandau only let out a deep chuckle that reverberated through both their bodies, connected in a tight embrace. He knew he was being selfish. To be capable of feeling emotions, but stuck in an emotionless void was torture. Guardians did not make the pilgrimage to purify themselves of their empathy. Rather, they purified themselves to maintain their sanity, to make Atlantis habitable again. Some guardians, him included, did not want to let go of the intense pleasure and pain they now felt. Perhaps now that Hitomi had been exposed to emotions, he could share his emotions with her and have them reciprocated.

Hitomi kept her face pressed against Dilandau's chest. It was improper to be in such physical contact with another, but she did not want to break the embrace. There was something pleasing about the warmth radiating from his body and the gentle pressure of his arms wrapped around her. Was this euphoria also a product of human emotions? Tentatively, she encircled his waist with her arms and pressed her hands against his back. She couldn't be sure, but she could have sworn she felt his lips press ever so lightly against the top of her head.

Landing a few meters away from the end of the forest, Van retracted his wings, leaving a wake of white feathers fluttering in the stagnant air. He cradled the mysterious stranger in his arms, grasping the dragon heart energist in one hand, and his armor and shirt draped over his left forearm. After three days in the woods, with little food to sustain him, his current burden was exhausting. Shifting the weight with a small grunt, he stepped out of the woods and towards the main road that lead back to the palace. He was actually ecstatic that he had arrived in the middle of the night, this would mean he encountered less people in route.

Peering down into the face of the stranger he held in his arms, he found that the kingly ritual faded into the background when compared with the mystery surrounding his possible savior. He had yet to hear her speak, but he was certain that it had been her voice that stopped him during his duel with the dragon.

Van's eyes traveled from her face, twisted in a fitful sleep, to the edge of the crude bandage, made from ribbons of his now shredded shirt. He remembered the panic he felt flood his body when he discovered that she was bleeding profusely. However, closer inspection revealed that though she bled, the wounds were somewhat superficial. They did not cut deeply into her back, but they were rough, jagged and obviously harshly inflicted. But their discoloration and appearance suggested that she had been wounded some time ago. Discarding his shirt, he had quickly used his sword to shred the bottom of his shirt and bandaged her tightly around the midsection, providing pressure to staunch the blood-flow. He was certain that the bleeding had stopped by this point, but she still needed to be sent to the infirmary at once.

Against his skin, her pale complexion shone in the moonlight. To the touch, her skin was clammy and cold. She definitely needed some nursing. He would assign Merle to watch over once he was back at the castle. For some reason, he felt compelled to see that she was well taken care of. Though he paid little heed to kismet or fate, he felt that finding her in the forest, exactly at the time of he slayed the dragon was significant.

After what seemed like ages, he finally reached the castle gates. The guards, who initially tensed their bodies at the approaching figure, breathed a sigh of relief when they recognized the form of their lord.

"Lord Van…?"

In response to their unasked question, Van held the energist out as much as his load would allow. The starlight twinkling off the pink crystal visibly shifted their emotions from concern to relief.

"Lady Merle will be glad you are back." One guard offered. The other guard moved to take the woman from his arms.

"My Lord? The lady?" The question was poised as the guard started to slip his arms underneath the weight of the woman. On a knee-jerk reaction, Van pulled away from the guard, keeping the woman out of his grasp.

"I'll take her to the infirmary myself if you do not mind," Van coldly whispered. After a hesitation, he added, "Please inform Lady Merle of my return and let her know I request her presence at the infirmary."

The guard, with his arms still outstretched, nodded in response. Raking his eyes over the image of the king with a woman in his arms, the guard turned pivoted on his heel and headed towards the castle, leading Lord Van.

Merle dipped the towel back into the basin and wrung the excess water from it before reapplying it to her patient's forehead. It had been a few days now, and still the woman had yet to wake. Though she slept fitfully, there didn't seem to be anything really ailing her. She did not present a fever, and her limbs had since warmed to a normal temperature. Even the jagged wounds on her upper back had begun to heal. Van's instant bandage had stopped the bleeding and Merle had quickly cleaned and redressed the bandage the night Van returned.

Since that night, Van had been busier than ever. The council was constantly in some sort of preparation for the coronation. At first, it was planning how to let the people know that Van had been successful. One advisor had even lamented what a shame it was that Van had returned at night, before Van kindly reminded him what people would have thought had they seen their future king carrying a woman's form, bridal style, down the main street. Now they had locked themselves up in the meeting room to discuss a seating arrangement!

Poor Van, he hated this political bull as much as his father had, but Van knew the importance of sticking to his obligations, as mundane as they may be. Oddly, though he had not been raised to become king, Van had transitioned well into the steps of his elder brother. Sadly gazing out the dusty window of the infirmary, Merle wondered if it had been his adoration of his brother Folken, and young Van's desire to be exactly like him that let him fill his shoes so easily.

During this quiet reflection of Merle's, a soft sound was added to the ambience of the room. Gently, the barely audible whimper pulled Merle away from her daydream.

"Oh!" Dropping the towel into the basin of water with a splash, Merle jumped from her position on the patient's bed. Quickly pulling the now wet sheets away from the woman, Merle knelt beside the bed and gently took hold of her hand.

"What's wrong? What can I get for you?"

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but in vain. Closing her mouth and swallowing painfully, she tried again. "Th…the..l..light…."

In a flash, Merle had streaked across the room and pulled the thin curtains on the dusty window. Now, the only light that entered the room pierced the wooden floor in a single pencil thin line.

"What else can I get you? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Is there someone I can contact for you?"

Barely capable of opening her eyes, the woman desperately scanned the room she was in. Where was she? This was different from anything she knew. Everything felt different. Had she been able, she would have removed her body from the scratchy fabric surrounding her body. The questions this voice kept asking her did not make sense. Hungry? Thirsty? Someone…

"Miss, do you mind? Who are you?"

As if her body rejoiced as knowing the answer to at least one of the questions, her mouth formed the word and spit it out without her even realizing she had answered.

"Hit…omi…"

_AN: To those who have not figured it out, the story is being told in two separate time lines. Hope I didn't confuse anyone too much. Once all the characters are where they are suppose to be (hint, hint) the story should be told in one chronological order. _

_Thank you to all who have reviewed! I am glad you like it so far. I'll try to keep updating at a good pace, but I'm currently working fulltime and completing my graduate degree…so time is not always on my side. Please be patient! On that note, I also write right before I go to bed, so please excuse type-os I don't catch._


	4. Chapter 4: A mother's gift

Chapter 4: A mother's gif

----------

Hitomi was beginning to learn how to gauge time on Gaea. The cycle of the sun through the sky was called a day and each day was broken up into smaller fragments, specifically morning, afternoon, evening and night. Dilandau also claimed that seasons would begin to alter the landscape of Gaea.

"I prefer winter, there is something about the stillness that is calming. It is the season when all animals and plants hibernate before the explosion of spring. However, I believe that spring may be your favorite season." Dilandau cocked his head to one side as he peered at Hitomi. Dilandau spoke casually from his perch against the withered branch of a tree. Yet his eyes were intensely trained on every movement Hitomi made.

"_Spring?_" Hitomi bit her lip as she tried to remember which one of the seasons Dilandau had described was spring. Was it the one when the trees looked like they were on fire? Or was it the one when the sun scorched the ground?

Dilandau chuckled at the intense look of concentration on her face. Extending his hand towards her head, his fingers ghosted over the silk of her hair before it gently settled on her shoulder. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it too much. Stay at my side, and you will see all the seasons." His eyes raked over her face as she turned towards him. The breath hitched in his throat when his eyes met her glowing green orbs. She was simply beautiful. "Yes, I think spring will be your favorite season," Dilandau muttered under his breath. "Your eyes are like spring…"

Hitomi didn't quite understand the meaning in his words, but she felt the emotion swirling in the air around him. Since she had first experienced emotions, the world seemed to be more vivid, more intense. Her empathy and her precognitions had also intensified, and right now she could palpably feel the love rolling off of Dilandau in waves. There was a part of her that relished this feeling, knowing that he adored her, but she didn't understand how to respond to his attentions. Offering him a weak smile, she turned her eyes back to the world below.

-----------

His cold hard eyes watched the couple. The boy, he held such power and yet he was blind to his potential. Slipping into the darkness, his hand slowly dragged through his silvery beard. His plan necessitated the use of the boy. Until the time was right, he would have to be vigilant, waiting for his moment.

-----------

Sunlight poured into the room, highlighting the specks of dust as they floated aimlessly against the pale wooden floor planks. Hitomi balanced herself on the edge of the cot as she mindlessly watched the specks dance through the air. Since she had awoken in the infirmary, she had been contained in the same room. The nurses and physicians had insisted she be kept under their care to check the wounds on her back and to simply monitor her. Her inability to remember anything, except her name, had confounded even the best specialist sent to exam her. Blowing a strand of hair out of her face, she peered around the room. Surely there was something to do to alleviate her boredom.

Footsteps. Footsteps could be heard echoing down the corridor ending in the infirmary. _It must be Merle_. Merle had been her sole friendly company during the past few days. The only other people who came to see her were the physicians who only came to poke and prod her. Peering out of the window, Hitomi gauged the position of the sun in the sky. It wasn't quite time for lunch—perhaps Merle came to relay some other message…

The doorknob quietly creaked and Hitomi heard the door open and shut softly behind her. When she peered over her shoulder, she did not meet the pink hair and brown eyes of the cat girl she expected. Rather, she was meet with the image of heavy black bangs partially covering a bent head. Currently, her visitor was leaning against the door, his hand still poised over the handle. With mute fascination, Hitomi silently watched the obvious internal struggle of her visitor. Eventually, he sighed a heavy breath and lifted his head, capturing her eyes in his crimson stare.

Van watched curiously as the woman before him froze momentarily when their eyes met. _Damn_, he thought, _ I should have talked with Merle before just barging in here_. However, he had been so excited about finally have a free moment to himself that he had begun walking the path to the infirmary before he even realized where he was heading. His mind didn't quite register it all until after he had already entered the room.

A few seconds ticked silently by, she unconsciously strained her neck forward and narrowed her eyes a fraction, as if to get a better look at him. Keeping the inquisitive look on her face she slowly began to speak, "I… know you…"

The rest of her words were lost to Van. That was what he had come to hear, her voice. The voice of the angel who had saved him from certain death. The voice that currently haunted his every waking moment and echoed in his dreams. Crossing the room in three long strides, Van was suddenly mere inches from her as he peered down into her shocked face.

"Tell me who you are. Please." Van tacked on the last word as an after thought. This was not a request, or even a demand, it was in fact a plea. He hadn't been able to think of anything else beside the woman who had appeared suddenly in the clearing, as if dropped from the heavens above. Nothing about her made sense. She didn't appear to be a skilled tracker, yet he had found no evidence of her while in the forest. She approached the desperate duel between the dragon and himself without fear. Most importantly, he was sure he had heard her voice reverberate through the bones in his head. But here before him was a normal woman. Still, he knew this was the one who had saved his life, the lilting tone of her voice matched the memory he had of a voice so gentle it resembled the delicate chime of a bell. Leaning forward and setting his hands on either side of her body, he stared directly into her eyes and repeated his question.

"Who are you? Please tell me, for the king of Fanelia is forever indebted to you."

--------------

She silently crept along the rocky edge and settled herself in a hidden enclosure. Dilandau often insisted she meet him farther down the path, at a spot where two bodies could comfortably fit on a large ledge. The first time she had come to this spot had been by accident, but she quickly found herself sneaking away to this spot when she could get away from either her family's watchful eye or Dilandau's attention. From this vantage point, Hitomi could easily watch the southern tip of Fanelia. Here she could see the inhabitants of the castle go about their daily duties. Eventually she had found herself drawn to the image of a young man, an obviously important person by the entourage that usually followed him from place to place. However, it was not the hoard of people that seem to always surround him that drew her attention, but the aura of sadness and determination that emanated off his slight frame.

She had begun seeking out this location to spy on the youth for two reasons. The first was Dilandau, the first and only time she openly watched him from their normal perch, Dilandau had become terse and moody. She couldn't name the exact emotion that pulsed from his body, but she knew that it made her and him uncomfortable. Rather than upset her companion, she had turned to watching the villagers and pastures, commenting only on mundane events. The second reason brought a slight flush to her cheeks. She was simply embarrassed to be so interested in one person. It was as if it were her own secret vice and no one must know about it.

Cradling her chin in the cup of her palm, she watched the dark youth walk serenely through a small garden with a cat girl at his side. His grace lope enchanted her and a small smile settled on her lips. Slowly, the corners of her lips pulled down as a vision flashed behind her eyes. _Death_. He would die. This gentle man who had yet to fulfill his full potential would die soon. For the third time since her emotions had been awakened inside her, Hitomi felt her chest tighten and her breath became shorter. The corner of her eyes stung and her vision was soon clouded with a thin veil of moisture. Blinking rapidly, the tears escaped their prison and flowed freely down her pale face. As each drop fell from her skin, it crystallized into a small gem before splintering to pieces as it crashed to the ground.

So enraptured by the images flowing through her mind, Hitomi failed to notice the slight movement to her right or hear the quiet and rushed steps above her own sobs.

-------------

The youth faced away from him, his hair gliding in the gentle caress of the wind. Stopping a few feet away, he ceased his steps and waited for the guardian to address him. Without turning around, Dilandau heaved in a deep sigh, as if reluctant to acknowledge his presence, finally half-heartedly muttered, "What do you want you old ass?"

His paper-thin cackling filled the once pleasant air. "After all this time you still watch over it? What a fool you are." Taking a few small shuffling steps towards Dilandau, he peered towards Fanelia.

"I'll repeat. What do you want?" All humor was gone from Dilandau's voice, and had the old man been able to see his eyes, he might have though twice about his next words.

"You know, she left you because of them." As he spoke, the old man jerked his thumb towards Fanelia below. "Yet you still look after it in her absence." Pausing for a quizzical moment, the old man rubbed his withered thumb against his chin. "You do know she's is dead, correct?"

Dilandau's shoulders stiffened and his jaw clenched tight. Taking a deep breath in slowly through his nostrils, he fisted his hands at his side before he spoke. "She knew the risk when she leapt. I knew them too. I…we…we did not ever expect to meet again."

Waving a hand dismissively, the man continued. "She could have returned had she really tried. Look at me! I returned didn't I?"

Dilandau snorted gracelessly. Turning to face the man, Dilandau sneered, "She had a noble and true reason for her actions. She faced life and death with dignity. Look at what you have become Isaac, a withered old man. You wanted to feel emotions to their full extent so you leapt, only to come crawling back when you realized you were at death's door. You will never be half the guardian Varie was." Whipping his head away, Dilandau stared daggers into the space before him. His fists still tightly clenched by his side.

Isaac's eyes narrowed with emotion. He ran his hand against his weather face, tugging slightly at his beard as he considered his rebuttal. "Perhaps. She did fulfill her duty, even sacrificing herself for it. It is amazing isn't it? What some people will do for a _son_, even give their own life to save theirs, however futile it may be."

Dilandau's back arched and his mouth opened before slapping shut again. Before he had a chance to speak, Isaac continued, malice lacing every one of his words. "You know that _she_ watches them too, don't you?"

"I don't know what you speak of you wrinkled…" Isaac's cackled cut off Dilandau's insult.

"Now, now, boy. Do not insult my intelligence! We know exactly who I speak of. She's rather beautiful isn't she? Nothing out of the ordinary, but everything fits together nicely. Beautiful eyes, enticing lips, milky skin…"

Isaac's list was suddenly cut off as Dilandau wrapped his hand around his throat, constricting painfully. "YOU WILL LEAVE HER ALONE!" He bellowed into Issac's face. Despite the pure hate Isaac saw in Dilandau's enraged face, he maintained an emotionless mask as he stared back.

His voice only came out in a quiet rasp, but his eyes shone triumphantly. "Do you know that she watches him now? Varie's bastard son?"

Dilandau's grip slacked just a bit and his eyes became uncertain for just a second. In a flash, the grip retightened around Isaac's throat and Dilandau's voice boomed. "Of course she watches him. That is how I meant her! She is concerned about the country and she knows the downfall is linked to him!"

Isaac's cackle came out painfully as he gripped at Dilandau's fingers, trying to pry them off of his windpipe. "Yes, but did you know she sheds her crystal tears for him? All alone, she watches him and weeps. One woman you loved already abandoned you for that forsaken family. What makes you think this one won't either?" Despite the pain, Isaac sneered victoriously into Dilandau's suddenly pale and stricken face. Sticking the verbal knife in deeper before tugging it out with a twist, Isaac added, " The Fanels will draw every woman away from you! You simply cannot compete against their dragon blood. Your own mother abandoned you for them, Sacrificed herself without a second's thought and left you, her forgotten brat of a progeny, all alone. The life of _that_ son was more important to her than you were! She will do the same. The one you love now. She will leave you for them.

Dilandau had turned his face away from Isaac, as if shielding his face would shield his soul from the pangs Isaac's words invoked. With a feral growl from deep in his throat, he swung his arm away from his body and threw Isaac's shriveled body away from him. Isaac landed in a heap on the rocky ground, but he gave little sign of his discomfort. Rather, a deep full laugh erupted from his throat, even as he rubbed at the raw marks etched into his withered yellow skin. Pivoting on his heels, Dilandau stalked away from the crazed man laughing hysterically. _He had to find her._ All thoughts save Hitomi fled his mind as his body and soul willed him into a desperate search.

_---------------_

_AN: It's been busy. Sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try to keep to a weekly or biweekly schedule, but I can't promise anything. I hoped you guysenjoyed it! Thanks again to all the people that reviewed. This is my first real extended fanfiction and I really appreciate all the comments you guys leave._


	5. Chapter 5: Wheel in Motion

_AN: Though it may seem like not much happens in this chapter, it is setting the stage for some major events/ discoveries. Sorry for the long wait and I hope you guys enjoy.  
_

Chapter 5

"Hitomi!" The shrill call echoed through the gentle slopes of the lush valley. Lifting her head, Hitomi spotted her sister Yukari waving frantically at her, gesturing for her to pick up her pace. Gulping in a large breath, she hiked up her skirts and quickened her steps. She had never cried before, and she had found the experience entirely exhausting. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and it took much effort to keep them open and focused. Her shoulders seemed to stoop under some unseen weight and her limbs were heavy.

Ever since her tears had slipped from her now swollen eyes, she had been digesting and reflecting on the cause of her tears. She was sad, she was familiar with that emotion, but _this,_ this was something so much more! For some reason the imminent death of this youth clawed at her soul. He was not the first person she had predicted would die, but he was the first to illicit such a response from her. During her reflection, she had arrived at the conclusion that she felt so much more mostly because his death would domino until the country itself fell.

The dark haired boy would fail, he wouldn't complete his mission and his own people would turn him into a scapegoat. That was why his death seemed so tragic, she thought to herself. His death would be violent and gruesome and many would perish protecting or persecuting him. His feline companion would be the first victim to the genocide, but she would take another's life with her right at the moment of her demise. From there, heads would roll. The young man would lash out in rage and the mob would eagerly respond to his blood lust. In the end, Fanelia would only be a land swathed in blood.

Her visions had warned her of such a future over and over again. Yet, she couldn't stop thinking about how wasteful this war would be. Not to mention how superficial it seemed to her. Death was never to be taken lightly, but she couldn't believe that the events would snowball into such a tragic end.

Shaking off the images that had inundated her mind, Hitomi put on a placid face to greet her sister. Yukari was uncharacteristically excited. Lashing out as soon as Hitomi was in range, Yukari wrapped her slim fingers around her elder sister's wrist and began to lead her towards the center of the weaver's domain.

"It has been ordained that a number of unions will take place within one cycle!" Yukari threw over her shoulder without breaking stride.

"Unions? Those haven't taken place since…."

"I know!" Yukari interrupted. "Apparently there have been an increase in the number of guardians who have taken sanctuary and they need to replenish their numbers."

"Guardians? What does that have to do with the union of weavers?"

"Hitomi! Don't you know anything? The best guardians come from the union of elements and _weavers_!"

"Oh," was the only response Hitomi could squeak out.

She was suddenly apprehensive about these unions rather than curious. It was obvious that Yukari was excited, and though little was really known or understood about the process of unions, it was general knowledge that only the best and most talented were ever chosen for unions. It was believed that the gifts and talents of an individual could be passed down to their progeny best when coupled with an equally talented Atlantian. And, it was widely acknowledged that Hitomi was one of the most powerful weavers in the domain. Fears about a union suddenly swept through her body and her feet began to slow until Yukari was practically dragging her limp form.

Hitomi's thoughts and fears were suddenly jarred into place when she registered the words flowing from Yukari's excited mouth.

"…You are so lucky Hitomi! To be chosen for a union! And with a master of the sun element too!"

"Wait." Hitomi's quiet plea was barely audible and Yukari's words trampled right over it until Hitomi jerked her hand away.

"Wait," Hitomi repeated. "When will the union happen?"

"Hitomi? I don't know. Is something wrong?"

Hitomi attempted to pull the corners of her mouth up into a smile. Yukari wouldn't understand. How could she explain apprehension, dread and anxiety to her? Even now, despite her unusual behavior, Yukari merely looked at her quizzically, like someone concentrating on a leaf of grass.

"I'm just curious, that's all," Hitomi lied.

"Oh. Well, lets be quick! I think your union partner is still in the village. I want to get a better look at him." Yukari wrapped her hand around Hitomi's wrist again and resumed pulling her along.

"You've already seen him?"

"Not much, I was a few strides away from him when I heard the announcement about the unions."

"What does he look like?" The question paused Yukari in mid step and Hitomi almost barreled into her.

"Huh?" Yukari stared blankly at her sister. Puzzlement was written across her face, why would Hitomi care about how an element looked? It was a given that he was powerful.

"I'm just curious." Hitomi quickly spat out in response to Yukari's frown.

"Um, He's blond. Blue eyes, I think."

"Oh." This time, Hitomi tugged on Yukari's hand and strode pass her towards the village. If she placed herself in front of Yukari, then Yukari wouldn't see the stricken look on her face or the crystal tears threatening to spill again.

She didn't understand why she felt the way she did, but her heart had felt as if it shattered at the mere mention of blond hair.

---------------------------

Van hovered over her slight frame as she skittered around the garden, as fascinated by the plants and bugs as a small child. After their initial meeting in the infirmary, he had slipped out of meetings more and more to spend some time getting to know his guest. At least that was how he viewed her stay in his kingdom, as a guest. Some of his advisors were still suspicious of her and her sudden appearance. In fact, he could feel their frowns on his back as they watched him escort her from their perch in the balconies. Pursing his lips together he boldly strode towards her in defiance, gently wrapping his fingers around her upper arm. However, as soon as his fingers pressed gently against the fabric of her sleeve, green curious eyes swiveled directly towards him. Momentarily, he forgot the words he had intended to use and stared into her wide eyes. Her fair skin and light eyes were so uncommon in Fanelia that he often felt himself taken aback by her features, or caught himself scrutinizing her face.

"Lord Van?"

"Sorry Hitomi, I just thought it might be time to retire. You must be hungry, it's well past midday." Van cleared his throat and stood tall, offering his arm to her.

Smiling gently up into his face, Hitomi gladly took the proffered arm, weaving her left hand through the nook his arm while hold up a bouquet of wildflowers in her right hand. "Do you think Merle will like these? I think I'll put them in my room, it'll make the room happier."

Van frowned at her statement. Halting in his stride, he stared ahead in deep thought before he spoke quietly.

"That's not your room. It's the infirmary. And I think it is time we offer you a guest room."

Hitomi only bit her lip in response. When she didn't answer, Van peered down at her.

"Do you not want your own room?"

"I…I never requested a stay in your kingdom, my Lord. You shouldn't go out of your way to offer me a room. My current keep is well enough." Hitomi mumbled under her breath.

Sighing deeply, Van covered her hand with his own gloved one. "I told you, I owe my life to you. A room is the least I can offer you."

"About that…my Lord-"

"Van."

"My Lord?"

"My name. Call me by it." Van smiled gently down into her upturned face. The words seemed to echo in her mind, as if they had been spoken to her once before, a familiar song whose name she couldn't quite place. When she didn't respond, Van continued.

"We do not know from where you come, I may not be your lord. Besides, I dislike the formality. Please just call me Van." After a short pause, Van added, "when it's just the two of us, or with Merle, never call me lord."

"Van…" Hitomi glanced up to see Van smiling encouraging down at her. Swallowing, she continued, "I do not remember the incident you refer to. I do not know if I save your life and I do not wish to take credit for something I may not have done."

"It was you, I recognized your voice. You were there, you came out of the woods just as the dragon was slayed. I am the one indebt you and I will never question it. Now, let show those flowers to Merle." Leading her out of the gardens and into the kingdom, Van threw one more distasteful look towards the two advisors huddled closely together in the balcony.

Once the lord was out of sight, one man rested his tired head against his wrinkled chin. "Is she still on medication?"

"Yes, she was so fitful when Lord Van first found her that she couldn't sleep a night without screaming."

"Does the lord know?"

"Yes, but I do not think he knows the extent to which her episodes were. I believe he thought it was just a sedative to speed the recovery process from whatever shock she may have received. "

Turning away from the balcony, the older man glided into the shadows of the room. "Keep it that way."

"Yes, sir."

------------------------------------------

"Yes, a perfect union. The two of you will do quite nicely." The elder's cold hands lashed out and grasped one hand from the two individuals in front of her. Shoving their hands together, the elder began to mumble under her breath, seeing the product of their union in her mind. "Yes, gorgeous and so powerful he shall be."

Lifting her head, her glassy eyes peered into Hitomi's sharp and clear eyes. He will have the clarity of sight you possess. Turning her head, the elder then addressed the youth next to Hitomi. " From you he will gain his strength, wisdom and power of persuasion." Withdrawing her hands, the elder stepped back to take in the image of the two of them. "Good." Without another word she edged out of the dimly lit tent, leaving the two strangers alone.

Hitomi let her hand slip out of the man's hand once the flap fell behind the elder. She should be happy, she should be honored, but she only felt empty at the idea of uniting with this man solely to produce a child.

"Once the ceremony is complete you will accompany me to my village."

This was the first time he had spoken to her and his voice sent chills up her spine. Turning towards her intended, she took a step back to fully take in his appearance. He stood a head and half above her and his blue eyes pierced the darkness of the tent. He was a handsome man, even by Atlantian standards, but there is an uneasy aura surrounding him. He lacked the giddy warmth or comfort of Yukari or Amano, or the gentle protectiveness of Dilandau.

"Why must we go to your village? My village will care for the child just as adequately."

"Are you not familiar with the union laws? Neither village will raise the child; he will be sent to the guardians. Besides, it is customary to consummate the union in the house of the father since the ceremony is performed at the mother's village."

"Oh. Excuse me. I…I have a few things to collect before the ceremony if I am to travel. I will be back shortly."

Hitomi fled the small tent before he could respond. She didn't have a destination, but she just knew she needed to be as far away as possible at that moment. Without thinking, her steps took her towards the familiar path overlooking the northern tip of Fanelia. As the cliff came into view Hitomi could make out the smallest hint of a silvery head perched on the edge. Her stomach flipped at the thought of seeing Dilandau, part of her desperately wanted to wrap herself in his comforting aura and the other part of her was hesitant about seeing him now. For some reason, she knew that Dilandau would not be happy about her imminent union. Though she was naïve about the actual union, she knew it was an intimate ordeal that few Atlantians experienced. Some revered it as a sacred act and others shunned it as vile and vulgar act. Fisting her hands into her skirts, she hiked them just enough so that she could lengthen her stride.

"Dilandau" As she cried out his name, the silver head turned towards her. Rather than meeting his bright crimson eyes, she meet watery blue eyes. Letting her skirts drop, she slowed her pace until she was stopped just a few feet from the ancient looking stranger. "I'm sorry. I thought…I thought that—"

"You thought I was someone else?"

"Well, yes. Please forgive me. I don't usually see other people here."

Crossing the distance between them, Isaac stopped to examine her face carefully. As his eyes searched the planes of her face, a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. Finally sighing in satisfaction, Isaac pulled back and began to laugh at the baffled look on Hitomi's face.

"Congratulations."

"Excuse me?"

"On your union, congratulations."

"How did you know?" Hitomi was quite sure she had never meet this man before and though unions were rare occasions, she had now idea how this man would know about her involvement in an union.

"You could say that I also possess the same gift as you, dear. Only I must meet someone in order to see their possible futures." Slowly, two wrinkled fingers reached out like oily snakes towards Hitomi's golden locks. "What a gift you do possess, you need neither sight or touch to read people. You are a powerful fate indeed." The words were mumbled and barely audible. Letting his fingers slide through her hair, he pulled his hand back before pulling himself to his full height and addressing her again in a clear voice.

"Have you told Dilandau? About the union that is."

"No. I was going to. See, I must go away for a while and I will not be able to see him…"

Suddenly walking past her, Isaac lazily motioned towards the cliff behind him. "Stay here. I will fetch him for you."

"Thank you." Uneasily, Hitomi watched as the old man hobbled up the worn path, away from her village. As he walked, Hitomi studied his face. She had never seen him before, that she was quite sure of. Even the most ancient of the elders, Atlantians who had been here since the exodus, did not appear as aged as he. In fact, Hitomi would have presumed he suffered from some disease had she not see aged humans in Fanelia, and even those individuals did not appear as ancient as this man. Alas, she was thankful for his help. She did not know where she could find Dilandau outside of their usually meeting spot, and she had a desperate need to see him. Sighing, she settled herself down at the cliff's edge and waited.

Isaac moved as quickly as his tired feet would let him. How beautifully things had turned out! He wouldn't have to think of a way to dispose of the girl, she would do it herself! Once she was gone, Dilandau would have no one else. Then, he would have to come back! Come to stand at his side. Together they would descend to Gaea and bring about the enlightenment their ancestors had so long ago fought for. Past mistakes would be mended. First though, he had to find that brat Dilandau. Once Dilandau heard the 'good' news, his plans would be set in motion. It was a pity though that a new era would have to begin with death, but there are times when collateral damage is necessary.

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! To everyone that inquired, I do have a specific pairing in mind, but I don't want to say too much at the moment.  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Together

_I own only my mind._

_Here's a nice chapter full of Van/Hitomi alone time. Don't worry Dilandau fans, you'll see LOTS of him next chapter..._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 6

Hitomi stiffened slightly as Van's arm brushed against her side. "There, those lands belong to Duke Alston. His lands produce the majority of the rice that sustains our economy."

Hitomi peered towards where his finger pointed and saw a sea of small green tufts sticking out of a murky swamp. People hunched over the small plants, their pants rolled to their knees as they worked the fields. Pulling her own shoulders back to stretch her own sore back she felt a wave of sympathy towards the workers. "It seems like hard work, to stand in that position all day. Are they paid well?"

Van hiked an eyebrow in response. "Well, Alston is a generous man. I have been assured that he treats his workers fairly. However, I will be sure to ask at our next review." So far, Hitomi had seemed complete naïve about the workings of his kingdom, so her concern for workers' rights caught him by surprise.

Hitomi's lips instantly spread in a wide smile and she leaned against him ever so slightly as she turned to smile at him. Clenching his jaw and sucking in a shivering breath, Van allowed his arms to encircle her just a little tighter.

Van had been working extra hard lately to catch up on all his obligations, and having finally caught up, he insisted that he take Hitomi on a tour of his kingdom. Initially he had planned for the two to travel both by horseback, but the way Hitomi shied away from even the gentlest mare in the stable indicated her lack of knowledge about horses, let alone riding one. The stable master had then suggested that they take the carriage on their tour, but there was one destination in particular that Van had in mind, one place that could only be reached by a small path through the dense woods. In the end, he had persuaded Hitomi to share his horse and saddle. Currently, she sat in front of him, her hands holding tightly onto the pommel of the saddle in a slightly comical fashion. Once they returned to the castle he would have to ask the stable master about setting up riding instruction for Hitomi.

Her poise had relaxed a bit from the beginning of their journey, but she still held her back up in a stiff posture, and the muscles in her arms indicated the grip with which she still clung to the pommel. Transferring the reign from his left hand into his right hand, he laid his now free hand over hers.

"Relax, Rys is a gentle stallion, he will not make any sudden movements. Also, I am here. I will not let anything happen to you." As he spoke, he pried her fingers off the pommel and gently prodded her hands back towards her stomach. Edging forward in the saddle, he brought his chest flush against her back. He felt her body stiffen before it slowly began to melt into his chest. Van let his hand splay across her hands and his fingertips brushed the planes of her stomach. His fingers itched to feel and explore her arms and waist more, but he restrained himself by focusing on the colors and patterns of light and shadow in her hair. Right now it was best that he held her against his chest, or else she might see the crimson blush he felt burning on his cheeks.

Hitomi had been surprised by Van's actions as well as her body's response to the feel of his own body encircling her. Initially she had stiffened, just as she had whenever he had made physical contact with her. However, she could not longer deny the comfort that suffused through her body at his touch and she had allowed herself to relax into his form. Besides, he was just holding her like this to keep her from falling from the horse, right?

Whenever he or any individual had touched her, her body sent out two different signals. One was to give into the embrace and wrap herself in the comforting sensations. The other was to withdraw and flee from the slightest touch, as if she was burned. Right now, however, the first instinct had overcome the latter and Hitomi let herself relish in his embrace.

As Van guided Rys forward, the path narrowed and became rougher, obviously less traveled. The sunlight was also hidden by the heavy foliage now covering their heads. The terrain became rougher, and Van reluctantly grabbed hold of the reins with both hands.

"This is the eastern edge of the civilized kingdom, these lands are not cultivated. Does any of this look familiar?"

Hitomi scanned the dim woods and shook her head. "No, should it look familiar?"

"These are the woods you traveled through, to get to me – to Fanelia." Van watched her face carefully, searching for a reaction to his slip, and to her surroundings. When he got no reaction, he prodded her a little more. "These lands are not cultivated because they are still inhabited by the dragons that protect the land."

"Dragons?" Hitomi's voice was suddenly shrill and her voice hitched with emotion. To Van it appeared to be out of fear, but something else tugged at Hitomi's conscience, a feeling of déjà vu. Dragons. She knew something about dragons.

"Don't worry. It is still day, they never come out during the day. Dragons are nocturnal beasts."

Hitomi nodded dumbly, her concentration was still focused on this feeling and sensation she had tugging on the skirt of her memory. As they traveled farther up the path, the sensation grew stronger. This, this she had a small inkling of a memory, a whisper that vanished just as she wrapped her fingers around it.

Van guided Rys off of the trail and deeper into the woods, here, the sun barely peeked through the leaves. Hitomi had to rapidly blink her eyes to adjust to the darkness and with each blink, the world and the whisper became clearer and more tangible. Yes, this area a part of her brain remembered. Just as she was about to tell Van, Rys broke through a line of trees and a clearing was visible just ahead.

Holding a branch out of the way as they passed, Van whispered to Hitomi, "This is where you saved my life."

------------------------------------------

Hitomi eyed the trampled grass and the dry brown spot, left by the dragon's dissolving carcass. Though both were absent now, she could see the faint outline of a dragon and a man locked in battle. "I remember…" it was barely a whisper, but it rushed from her lips, as if it had been struggling for release. Turning in the saddle, towards Van she spoke again, this time louder.

"I remember. You…you were there and the dragon…the dragon was coming from…there." As she spoke, her finger pointed first toward the clearing and then to a trampled opening opposite from their current position. "His tail. I remember that his tail was coming down…"

Van stared intensely at her as she spoke. He knew it had been her! But, this, this was proof that she had been the one to save his life. Though he usually didn't like the idea of being indebted to anyone, the fact that she had saved him from death put her in a special circumstance regarding his court. He could use this fact against his advisors that wished to send her away, only because of her strange circumstances. He could hang it over their heads to allow her a position in his court, and perhaps he could use it to argue for more…just as his father had once done.

Hitomi's mumblings suddenly halted when an electric shock jolted through her body. Her mind fogged and she felt as if she had been roughly jerked out of her body. Rather than feel Van's arm tighten around her in concern, she saw the muscles of his forearm strain against his skin. Her mind floated farther away from the two people on the horse and focused on the dense woods opposite them. Slowly the veils of foliage fell away to her vision and in the distance she could see a sleek white dragon stalking slowly towards them.

"Dragon." As she uttered the warning, her body suddenly sucked her mind back into the body, roughly jarring her head and leaving behind a slow aching throb.

"What?" Van's breath felt hot against her throat as he leaned down closer to catch her whisper.

"D..dr..dragon..coming." Her head was pounding and bright spots stirred behind her lids.

"What? It's in the middle of the day. I promise you…" Van broke off his speech and whipped his head towards the direction Hitomi's shaking finger was pointing towards. His entire body tensed and he soundlessly slipped from behind Hitomi's fragile form. Landing with the softest of thuds, Van positioned himself between the Hitomi and Rys, grasping the pommel of his sword as he bent his knees in a defensive position.

"Take the reins, Hitomi. If I tell you to run, ride Rys as fast as you can." Van's voice was quiet, barely a whisper, but there was an authority in it that few dare ignore.

With a shaking hand, Hitmoi grasped the reins in both her hands. Suddenly a soothing sensation washed over her body. As if the wind was whispering directly to her soul, Hitomi was no longer afraid. Loosening her grip on the reins, Hitomi slid gracefully off the saddle. However, her landing wasn't quite as graceful and the rustling of her skirts and heavy feet made Van swivel his head towards her.

"What do you think you are doing? Get back on that horse right now!"

"No Van. She's not afraid of us, and neither should we be afraid of her."

Before Van could mutter a response the dragon broke through the clearing. Every muscle in Van's body tensed as he stared down the dragon. _White? It's a white dragon._

A gentle hand wrapped slim fingers over Van's gloved leather. With surprising strength, Hitomi pried his fingers off of his sword.

"Hitomi…" Van gritted in a warning tone.

Hitomi didn't response. Instead, she looked Van directly in the eye. Through her clear green orbs she conveyed all of the trust, love and hope the white dragon had wrapped her in. As if compelled by the emotions the dragon sent coursing through her, her hand rose and cupped Van's face in a loving gesture. Turning towards the white dragon, the two of them stared silently for seconds that seemed to stretch into hours. Even to Van who watched in confusion, it appeared as if the two were communicating. Almost imperceptibly, Hitomi nodded her head. The white dragon let out a snort in agreement and turned towards the path it had come from.

Van relaxed his stance and began to stand up straight until he saw Hitomi begin to follow the white dragon.

"Hitomi! Wait!" Hitomi didn't even flinch in response, as if she was drawn into some trance. Racing after Hitomi, Van reached out to grab hold of her shoulder. However, though she never ran, she always seemed to be just out of reach. Van was so focused on Hitomi that he failed to notice where the white dragon was leading them. Suddenly, he skidded to a halt to prevent from barreling into Hitomi, and sending both of them off a steep cliff.

"Atlantis." Hitomi breathed out as she stared off towards the fog-covered mountain. The great peak rose from the center of the deep canyon, thus preventing anyone from physically climbing its lofty peaks. From where they stood, Atlantis appeared like a mountainous island surrounded by black nothingness.

In response, the white dragon let out a deep and mournful cry. Sadness filled its violet eyes and she stared unwavingly, almost pleadingly at Hitomi.

After a heavy silence, Hitomi's wavering voice broke the eerie silence. "I'm sorry. I don't understand."

The dragon hung its head and dug it's snout into the dew covered ground. As it turned the soil, small specks of glowing pink began to shimmer against the wet grass. Stepping back, the dragon let out one more mournful cry before suddenly extending it's powerful wings and flapping them, causing a strong current and sending Hitomi and Van clear off their feet. By the time Hitomi and Van were able to push themselves up off of the ground, the dragon was merely a distant white speck in the sky.

Firmly grabbing hold of Hitomi's elbow, Van grunted, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"No, wait!" As if compelled by some unseen force, Hitomi knelt before the shimmer pink stones on the ground. In the center laid one perfect spherical pink crystal that seemed to glow the strongest. Stretching her fingers towards the stone, Hitomi felt a vibration begin to radiate from the stone. Initially, as her fingers ran along its smooth contours, the stone was cool, however, it flared and the stone grew strangely warm as she wrapped in the palm of her hand. "I think she wanted me to have this."

Van didn't argue, only firmly gripping her elbow and towing her back towards the clearing. Not a word was spoken between them until they were both securely seated on Rys back, heading back towards the castle.

"Van?"

"Hn."

"What was that place?"

"It's the Mystic Valley."

"That place is filled with magic. I could feel it."

"That place is evil. I don't want you to go there again."

"There was no evil magic there."

"Regardless, we know it is dangerous now. Any place where dragons roam in the day is dangerous."

"She wasn't dangerous either though. She wouldn't have hurt us."

"How do you know it was a she?"

Hitomi squinted her eyes in thought. "I just knew. It was like she let me know all about her."

"Well, don't go around telling people that. They'll just think you're crazier than even the rumors say."

"Van?"

"Yeah?"

"What is so special about the white dragon?"

Van brought Rys to a halt and looked seriously at Hitomi. He had concluded long ago that she was not of Fanelian descent, being unfamiliar with even the most traditional customs and practices. So why was she asking about the white dragon? For the first time since his encounter with her, suspicion began to wrap itself slowly around his heart. Could his advisor be right?

"Why do you ask? What do you know about the white dragon?"

Hitomi sensed the suddent altercation in Van's mood and shrank away from him as much as she was physically capable. "Nothing. I-I could feel you tense when you saw her—the dragon. Also, I felt as if she had purposefully appeared as a white dragon for a reason, it was something I felt when she opened herself up to me."

Sighing, Van ran a hand through his hair. She didn't seem like a spy, but he would have to be careful. Clearing his throat he gave the only answer he could without divulging too much information.

"It was the first, the original dragon and protector of Fanelia: Escaflowne."

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I know I have slowed down with my updating, but I'm trying my best! Keep the fire burning under my ass, not too much, but just a forceful nudge will do._

_I have also recieved a few reviews complaining about the length of my stories. I understand, I do! I love nothing better than seeing a nice long update to a story I am following. However, if you want regular updates, you're gonna have to deal with shorter chapters. With my schedule, I would be lucky if I updated once every two months if I waited until I got 10+ pages written. _

_Well, review and let me know what you would prefer: regular updates with shorter chapters or longer chapters with infrequent updates._


	7. Chapter 7: break in the pattern

_Sorry for the lateness, it's been a busy time for me. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really love hearing what you think about the story.  
_

Chapter 7

Dilandau found himself circling Hitomi's village. He was a complete outsider and would not be welcome in the village, but he could keep a vigilant eye out for her. On his fourth lap round, he noticed a band of men huddled together at the village's gate. Studying them carefully as he walked closer he felt a shudder of dread snake up his spine. Something wasn't right; these men were not weavers. Rather, the brilliant shock of red hair on one, the gleaming golden locks of another and the translucent blue of the last gave the men away as elements. What were elements doing at a weavers' village? As he walked closer, the element of fire turned his head and caught his searching gaze. Nudging his elbow into the arm of the blue haired man next to him, the three men turned towards Dilandau as he approached them.

"Are you here for the unions?" The element of water asked.

"Hn, I didn't realize that guardians were also participating in the unions." The golden sun element sneered. The red headed element of fire just swept his gaze over Dilandau's form silently.

Dilandau stopped short just a few strides from them and shook his head in confusion. "Unions? I didn't realize that unions were taking place."

"Yeah, they are." The ill-tempered sun element mutter as he turned his back on Dilandau, leaning against the gate's entrance in a perfect stance of boredom. His blue-haired companion looked between Dilandau and the blond for a minute before retiring to his former position, silently slumped against the posts next to the moody blond.

The redhead stared at Dilandau for another moment, and Dilandau stared back, refusing to back down from the silent confrontation. Suddenly, the redhead smirked and a flash of longing lit up his eyes. Without warning, his fingers reached out towards Dilandau's lips, causing Dilandau to blink rapidly and jerk back from the stranger's fingertips, but not before they touched him and scalding heat sizzled against his lips.

"Hmp, you have fire coursing through you as well." The man stared admiringly at his handiwork as Dilandau covered his lips with his hand and quickly pulled his palm back to check for blood. When he found none, he licked his lips repeatedly in an attempt to sooth the burn. His eyes flickered back towards the man when he heard a sigh escape his lips.

"If only my union partner had your face."

Dilandau's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed dangerously. Who the hell did this man think he was? Before he could form a retort, the other men began to laugh hysterically at the scowl on Dilandau's face.

Dilandau clenched his jaw and felt his body responding to the jeer. His limbs had been taunt and ready for a fight since his earlier encounter with Isaac and he suddenly realized that testing the strength of his fist against these men's heads would loosen the knot forming in every fiber of his muscle.

As if sensing that a fight would only satisfy the irate guardian, the blond lazily pushed his lanky frame off the wooden post. Without so much as a grunt, he nodded his head back towards the interior of the village and turned to enter, without waiting for his companions to follow. The water element once again looked curiously between Dilandau and the blond before deciding to follow, but not before throwing a leering grin back at Dilandau. The red head let out a heavy sigh as his companions left him. "Oh well. Maybe next time." He smiled charmingly at Dilandau before galloping towards the entrance. Just as he reached the gates, he stepped back and blew a kiss in Dilandau's direction.

Dilandau could only gape after their retreating forms. _What the hell was all that about? And what the hell where they talking about? Unions?_ Apprehension and dread filled the pit of his stomach and the desire to find Hitomi only intensified. Balling his fists at his side, he scanned the valley side for any clue, any hint, any suggestions. Where the hell was she?

"Oi! Boy!"

Dilandau sneered as he recognized the voice, clenching his jaw he spat out, "I tire of you, Isaac. For what inane reason have you come to bother me again?"

Isaac ignored his inquiry. Instead he just peered curiously around the landscape as he stood just apart from Dilandau. "Looking for her?"

"I TOLD YOU—" Dilandau's wild midswing towards Isaac's head was suddenly halted by a piercing pain. His eyes widen in shock as Isaac continued to speak as if nothing had happened. However, his words became harder and harder to focus on as the crushing pain around his fist intensified.

"Now, now boy, here I was doing you a favor. I know where she is. In fact, she is waiting for you. Oh, thank you Jajuka by the way, but I believe it is safe to release him now."

At his command, the blond element released Dilandau's fist; who instantly cradled his right hand against his chest. Tears blurred his vision and he refused to acknowledge the impish grin on Isaac's face or the stoic boredom on Jajuka's.

With a dismissive wave, Isaac shooed Dilandau away from the weaver's village.

"She waits for you at your usual meeting spot." As he continued to speak, a mischievous spark flittered behind his eyes. "I believe she had some news she would like to share with you." Isaac's eyes flickered towards the tall blond element standing at his side. Behind them, the other two peered curiously out the entrance to the village, but not daring to come farther.

Dilandau glared at the men. His gut told him to lash out against these men who had infuriated him, but common sense told him that 3 to 1 was not in his odds, especially with a smarting hand. His pride wounded, Dilandau turned silently and stalked away from the village, biting down hard on his cheek to keep the humiliated tears that threatened to flow in check.

-------------

Hitomi watched the inhabitants below her hustle to and fro. To anyone else it would have appeared as any other day, but Hitomi could pick up on the slight undercurrent of anxiety that laced every thought of these humans. They were waiting, waiting for their kings to return from his rite of passage. Until his return, everything was in limbo.

In many ways she could identify with these humans. She was waiting, waiting for Dilandau, but she couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why. Only that her heart and gut compelled her to pour her fears and hopes to Dilandau. Confiding in him would set herself on the path towards her destiny. Though she was gifted with sight, she could rarely see the future when it related to herself, only have an inkling or a suggestion. However, right now she felt as if she was linked to Dilandau and to the village below her, and every second that she waited here on this ledge, the loop was closing, tightening and pulling the three together closer and closer.

A scuttle behind her alerted her to the presence of anther person. Quickly pushing herself off the cool ledge she turned to meet Dilandau tumbling towards her. Something wasn't right.

Fear pushed her towards his wobbling frame and she grasped at him with worried, searching hands. Just as she reached him, Dilanadu collapsed to his knees and ducked his head, refusing to meet her eyes.

"In heaven's name! What happened Dilandau?"

Though she couldn't find any physical harm marring his body, his anger and pain assaulted her sensitive nerves. In a desperate attempt to sooth his pain she wrapped her arms around his huddled frame. Laying her head atop of his, she murmured her worries into his hair.

"Dilandau, please! What is wrong?"

The desperate fear that clung at her soul was a new emotion and its strength was frightening. She felt _helpless_, more than anything she wanted to be able to sooth away the fears that were assaulting her companion and she felt as if she was willing to do anything to do so.

Slowly, as if unsure, Dilandau's arms wrapped around her in return and Hitomi felt her burden lift slightly. Eventually, they tightened and then with a sudden movement, Hitomi felt herself being pulled flush against Dilandau, so that only their calves, balanced on the cool and ragged rock, didn't touch.

Dilandau's arms wrapped around her, as if he was attempting to fuse their two bodies together and his fingers clutched at her clothes, digging his fingers into the fabric. Turning his head, his breath lashed out against her sensitive neck.

"I needed to see you. So badly, I thought…I thought my soul would tear my body apart from the inside to seek you out itself."

Attempting to pull back to better speak to him, but to no avail, for his limbs only tightened in response, Hitomi mumbled back, "Dilandau? Why? What happened?"

"I thought, I thought something might have happened to you. I was worried."

"Worried? Dilandau, what is going on?"

Dilandau suddenly pulled back to stare into her eyes. His own eyes widened in sudden fear and he commanded sternly, "Isaac, have you spoken to him?"

"Isaac?" The memory of the aged man appeared suddenly in her mind. "Yes, he said he knew where you were."

Hitomi gasped suddenly in pain as Dilandau gripped her shoulders in an iron-grip. "Never speak to him again. Stay away from him. Do you understand? He is not to be trusted."

Hitomi could only numbly nod her head in response. Suddenly, Dilandau's grasp relaxed and he gazed into her face questioningly. "You were looking for me?"

"Yes, I—" Her reply was suddenly cut off by his mouth descending on hers. His hands moved from either shoulder to rest gently on either side of her face, keeping her from escaping the gentle manipulations of his mouth against hers. Her own hands fisted in surprise against his chest. Tugging on her bottom lip one last time, Dilandau carefully pulled back. Her vibrant eyes blinked back at him in confusion, but only confusion. There was no heated desire or disgust in her features. Resting his forehead against hers he closed his own eyelids.

"I'm sorry Hitomi. I just couldn't help myself." Opening his eyes, he stared straight into hers, just a few hairs from his, so close that his lashes collided with hers each time he blinked. "Please do not leave me, stay with me for just a while. I need your presence to sooth my wounds."

Hitomi only stared back at him blankly as he rose, clasping both of her hands in his. With a gentle tug, he pulled her up and searched her face with his desperate eyes before walking past her toward the cliff they knew so well. Unquestioningly, Hitomi followed behind him and took his offered hand.

-------------

Strips of violet peaked through the opaque clouds, a hint that dawn was about to break through the shackles of night. How many hours had she been awake now? Reaching over towards the pink gemstone, Hitomi pulled herself up slightly in bed. The stone radiated in the dimly lit room and Hitomi once again felt the power in it that she had when she was first drawn to it at the mystic valley. Carefully, she replaced the stone on the side table and leaned against the mahogany headboard.

Since their return, Van had been more aloof and Hitomi found herself missing his reassuring smiles and caresses. So far it had been three days since their adventure, and three days since Van had spoken to her. Before, he was always busy, but between him and Merle, they managed to keep her entertained most of the day.

Although Van did set up the promised riding lessons, she did not look forward to them anymore. Initially, she had hoped that he would be present at her first lesson and she was disappointed when an entire hour passed, and he had yet to present himself. Since then, she dutifully went to the stable everyday after breakfast, but he never came and she was beginning to associate riding lessons with disappointment.

In addition, her sleep was becoming more fitful and she often spent many nights laying in bed, trying to calm her frazzled mind after being awoken by an ominous dream, which she could never remember once her mind lifted from the world of slumber.

Shifting her weight, Hitomi settled her feet against the cool wooden planks of the floor. The warmth of her bed was forgotten, and the night shift she wore fluttered down to cover her bare calves as she rose. It was still early and few would be awake at this hour. It was much too early for breakfast, and she didn't want to bother Merle. Turning towards the balcony windows of her room, she decided against exploring the outdoors; dew still shined on the banister and the draft from the windows indicated the morning chill in the air.

Shoving her feet into warm fur-lined boots, she wrapped a warm shawl around her shoulders and quickly scrubbed her face with the cold water in the basin. It would still be hours before Merle called her to breakfast, until then she would occupy herself with exploring the castle.

Slowly, she turned the knob and checked the quiet hallway before venturing out. No one had prohibited her from wandering the castle unaccompanied, but she didn't quite get the feeling that people would be comfortable about it.

The halls were so quiet and still that her footsteps echoed off the walls and filled the empty space. With no particular destination, Hitomi closed her eyes and let her feet walk her in any direction it pleased. As she wandered, she absorbed the heavy tapestries and paintings adorning the long hallways. Though everything was simple, there was something more refined, more opulent in the craftsmanship and quality of the decorations.

As she stood studying one particular portrait of a past king, her ears picked up a slight scuffle in the still slumbering castle. Furrowing her brows together, she froze and listened for another sound, another hint. Again! A muffled shuffle seemed to come from right above her head.

Turning on the spot, she noticed for the first time a heavy wooden door peaking out from behind a worn red and brown faded tapestry. Hesitantly, she took a step towards the tapestry and carefully pulled it to the side. Against all reason, she felt a compulsion to pull on the heavy wrought iron handle and discover what lay beyond. Placing both hands on the door she pulled slowly, expecting a heavy straining groan to sound from its rusty hinges. To her surprise, the door opened with a well-oiled ease. Whatever this door was for, it was used often. A set of spiraling stone steps stood in front of her. Stepping further into the hallway, a cool blast of air assaulted her slim frame. Wrapping the shawl tighter around her body, she boldly placed her foot on the first step and hesitated. Her mind urged her on, insisting that she travel the rest of the way, while her body fought against the chill and unknown that lay at the top of the stairs. Placing her hand against the cool stone wall, she took a deep breathe and propelled her body up the steps, not giving her body a second chance to protest.

Had anyone been in Hitomi's room during this time, they would have seen a strange pink glow from her bedside intensify with each step she took. Eventually, this glow would throb and fill the room with a pink haze, rivaled only by the rising sun filtering in through the heavy curtains.

The air was cooler with each step Hitomi took, and light was beginning to filter in from the top of the spiral staircase. The farther she traveled, the more sure she was that this staircase led to the roof. Eventually she could see the hazy gray sky above her head. Just as she was about to step up onto the roof, she heard the shuffle that drew her here. Cautiously, she peered her head above the last step to identify the source of the sound. What she saw made her gasp in surprise.

Van froze in mid-swing when he heard an exhalation of breath behind him. Shifting his weight he pointed his sword towards the stairs leading to the roof, the only way to access this portion of the roof.

"Show yourself."

Slowly a head of honey hair framing two apologetic green eyes came into view. "I'm sorry my lord. I didn't know you would be here."

Van exhaled heavily and lowered his sword. "What are you doing here Hitomi?" He had not been expecting to see her; in fact, he knew he had been avoiding her since their outing to the clearing. The events of the day had sent his mind into a spiraling confusion, and he found himself having an even harder time focusing while around her. Walking towards his discarded shirt and scabbard, he knelt to sheath his sword.

"I couldn't sleep, and I just ended up wandering around the castle. I will leave if you wish, my lord."

The use of his title irritated him and Van felt his patience quickly escaping him. Swiftly turning on his heels, he stood tall to face her. "I told you to call me Van-" The retort was cut short in his throat when saw her facing him.

Hitomi had walked fully onto the roof and the wind whipped her long hair around her body, caressing it with its silken strands. Though she had wrapped a thick shawl around her shoulders, the thin material of her shift exposed to leering eyes the contours of her body. Coughing to cover his sudden embarrassment, Van turned and used the act of shrugging his shirt on to hide the blush he felt burning on his cheeks. He had been too aware of her body to notice the expression on Hitomi's face, but her face wore a similar blush that speckled her cheeks nicely.

Still facing away from Hitomi, Van continued, "Call me Van please." Tugging the hem of his shirt one last time he turned to face Hitomi again. This time, she was facing towards the edge of the roof, overlooking the gardens below.

"I figured you were upset with me. Therefore, I assumed your invitation to call you by your given name was withdrawn." As she spoke she boldly took a few more steps towards the edge.

Van ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I've been busy, that is all."

"Oh?" Her tone was slightly accusing, as if she could tell he was lying through his teeth. The silence fell awkwardly between them, both finding something other than the person across from them to focus on. Finally, Hitomi boldly turned towards Van. "Do you still trust me? You once told me that you were indebted to you."

"Well…"

"Don't answer just yet, please. Let me finish. I know that not much is known about me. I don't know much about myself. However, I do know that I wouldn't intentionally hurt either you or Merle. In fact, that is all that I know is definite. I have many questions about myself that I would like to find answers to. Until that time, please trust me when I say that I have no ill intentions for you. You may claim to be indebted to me, but something in my heart tells me that I am just as indebted to you."

Van was shocked by Hitomi's sudden confession. In fact, she had always been very quiet during their conversations and never said much beyond what was necessary. "Who told you that I didn't trust you? I never…"

"You didn't have to. I saw it in your eyes the last time we were together."

Van guiltily turned his head to the side. "I'm sorry."

Carefully crossing the distance between them, Hitomi gently nudged his head up with her knuckles. "I forgive you—if you let me stay with you now." Van carefully lifted his eyes to find a gentle smile gracing her lips. Her bright green eyes shined back at him. Without a word, he nodded so slightly that Hitomi barely felt his chin press against her knuckles. Gently, he raised his hands to her hand and stepped back. Leading her carefully towards the ledge of the roof, he sat down and guided her to his side.

"I usually come here in the morning. It's a beautiful place to watch the sun rise."

"All by yourself? Don't you get lonely?"

"Not really. It's one of the few times I get to myself."

"Oh. Well thank you for sharing it with me."

Together the two of them dangled their legs over the ledge and watched the sun finally break through the graying sky. When a particularly chilly breeze caused Hitomi to shiver, Van gently pulled her closer to his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Despite the cool autumn air, both individuals focused on the intense heat throbbing between their two bodies.


	8. Chapter 8: Changes

_AN: WARNING!!! If you are uncomfortable about allusion to adult situations do not read this chapter. The second half of this chapter is also much darker and violent than previous chapters. Consider yourself warned._

Chapter 8: Changes

After watching the sun light up the early morning sky, Hitomi and Van had quietly enjoyed each other's company, neither quite willing to release the warmth building between their two bodies. Eventually, Van moved with one swift motion and a chill filled the emptiness once occupied by his warmth. Hitomi gasped, suddenly pulled from the slight doze she had been falling into. Next to him, the uneasiness that seemed to plague her was gone. Without him, she was bombarded by the realization that she was lost: physically, mentally and emotionally lost.

A gloved hand came into view and Hitomi followed it up to meet Van's warm eyes peering down at her, a gentle smile tugging at his lips.

"It'll be time for breakfast soon."

Without a word, she took his hand and he gently pulled her to her feet. In a comfortable silence, she let him lead him down the stone steps and towards the heavy wooden door. Pushing the tapestry out of the way, he waited to let her pass, clutching her hand all the while.

Just as Hitomi stepped into the still quiet hallway, Van squeezed her hand. Assuming the gesture was meant as a silent farewell, Hitomi smiled over her shoulder and released his hand from her grasp. Therefore, she was surprised when he swiftly tucked her hand back into the crook of his elbow, the proper fashion in which a gentleman should escort a lady. She eyed him warily as he strode determinedly towards her bedroom door.

As they reached her door, he bowed formally and gently brushed her hand against his lips, the movement barely noticeable. "I wish you a good-day." Stepping back, he stiffly bowed one more time and left her, alone at her door.

Hitomi could feel a furious blush spread across her face and she quickly shuttled herself into her room. What was this feeling blossoming across her breast? Suppressing a giggle, Hitomi quickly went about readying herself for the day. Any moment now Merle would be at her door to fetch her for breakfast.

-------------

Breakfast passed normally enough, except that she felt as if Merle was scrutinizing her the entire time. However, Merle didn't say anything that indicated she suspected something was out of the ordinary. After making small talk about Merle over the decorations that need to me decided before the official ball marking Van's crowning, Hitomi quickly escaped to her daily riding practice.

The stable master warmly greeted her and the two of them quickly fell into the routine both had grown accustomed to. Hitomi waited outside the corral, adjusting her gloves while Rhum fetched Gret, the gentle mare she had bonded quickly with. Although Hitomi knew that Gret would not throw her from her saddle, and that Rhum was there in case anything happened, she couldn't repress the butterflies that were beating against her ribs. Swallowing, Hitomi shoved her hand into her riding jacket and rubbed religiously the pink stone stowed away. By the time Gret was brought to stand by her, Hitomi had calmed enough to withdraw her hand and lovingly stroke the white star marking the golden horse's forehead.

With the aid of Rhum and a stepping stool, Hitomi pulled herself up onto the side-saddle. Starting slowly, Rhum led the two of them around in a circle, keeping Gret in a gentle trot. Eventually, Rhum handed the reigns over to Hitomi and stood back as he watched her coax Gret around the corral. So engrossed with her work, Hitomi failed to notice that Rhum had struck up a casual conversation with a visitor to the stable. With a whistling command from Rhum, Gret slowed to a stop.

"That was excellent Lady Hitomi! You have learned much in a very short time."

"Thank you Rhum, but I fear that I still have far to go."

"Practice is the only way you'll get there." A familiar but unexpected voice shocked Hitomi and almost caused her to trip over the hem of her riding skirts as she dismounted. Two strong hands cupped Hitomi's shoulders and steadied her. "It seems you have much to practice," the voice chidingly chuckled into her ear.

Rhum smiled at the two with a knowing smile before he turned away to feed Gret sugar cubes. Hitomi turned around once the hands had released her and executed a shaky curtsy. "My lord, I didn't expect to see you here."

Van frowned at the use of his title, but her eyes darting towards Rhum's large frame kept him from commenting about it. "I wanted to see how you were getting along with your lessons. You are still afraid of the horses aren't you?"

Hitomi looked up in shock before she ducked her head bashfully. "It's still obvious isn't it? I'm starting to get over my fear, but I fear that I am simply not use to being around such large beasts." Out of habit, Hitomi shove her hand into her jacket pocket and rubbed the stone between her fingers.

Van tilted his head to the side questioningly as he watched her subconscious movement. With a strong but gentle grip, he pulled her hand out of her pocket. "What do you have in there Hitomi?" His teasing smile faded momentarily when he recognized the pink stone from their outing.

Protectively pulling her hand away, Hitomi refused to meet his eyes. "It makes me feel safer, this stone. I can't explain it. I guess you could say that it's kind of become a good luck charm."

"Well, it's not often someone has something to show from the mystic valley."

Hitomi tilted her head back to meet Van's unexpected smile. Turning his palm face up, he held his hand out questioningly. "I have a particularly unpleasant meeting scheduled today. Do you think I may borrow your good luck charm?"

Cautiously, Hitomi dropped the pink gem into his gloved palm. Closing his fingers around the stone, Van nodded his thanks. Bowing, he lifted Hitomi's hand to her mouth and pressed his lips to the back of her land, lingering longer than he had that morning.

"Keep practicing. I hope to take you on another outing soon."

Without another word, Van turned away from Hitomi and stalked back towards the castle. Behind her, Rhum coughed to reclaim her attention. "Lady Hitomi? Do you want to try again?" Remembering Van's parting words, Hitomi nodded her head and strode back towards Gret determinedly.

---------

Hitomi awoke again before dawn, the sky still dark outside her window. Once again she had been plagued by distorted images in her sleep. Strangely, the images appeared more desperate, begging her to dissect and interpret them, but their focus was always hazy and she couldn't recall any particular details. Propping herself up in bed, she turned towards her bedside table to clasp the pink stone. However, it wasn't there when she reached for it. Momentarily, her hand hovered in air while her eyes darted around the room in a desperate search. With an exhalation, she brought her hand down on the wooden table. Van still had it.

Pushing herself out of bed, Hitomi once again reached for the thick shawl to wrap around her slim shoulders as she padded towards the window. The air was chillier than it had been the previous morning. Looking around the room, Hitomi searched for something to occupy herself with. Part of her was tempted to go back towards the roof, where she knew Van would be. However, he had not invited her back. Just as she was about to settle back in bed in a vain attempt to gain more sleep, a quiet knock stilled her in midstep. The knock was so soft Hitomi wasn't sure she had heard it, until she heard it again, beating softly against her door.

"Hitomi. It's Van, may I come in?"

Cautiously, Hitomi opened the door a crack and peeked out at Van. A mischievous smile grinned back at her beneath black bangs. Opening the door a bit wider, Hitomi pulled at the shawl to cover her modesty. "Is everything okay?"

Van raked his eyes over her and frowned slightly. Casting his eyes towards the floor, Van hoarsely whispered, "Get changed. Please. I would like you to accompany me to the roof, but I fear your current outfit will not suffice, it is a bit cooler than yesterday."

"Yes." Hitomi whispered back and softly shut the door. Something about the smoldering look in Van eyes before he had looked away sent shivers up her spine. Spinning on her heels she quickly scampered to her wardrobe. It looked like she wouldn't have to spend the next few hours laying listlessly in bed.

Outside, Van leaned heavily against her door to even his breath. He was incredibly nervous, as king he should be able to face a girl without fears! Yet he found himself intrigued and excited by her presence. Nothing she did was in artifice, rather everything she did was so honest, so innocent that he found himself simultaneously seeking to protect her and surround himself in her innocence.

The slight opening of the door caused Van to step away from it rather sharply to keep from falling. Hitomi opened the door fully to reveal herself dressed in her riding jacket and skirts. To protect her legs from the cold, her calves were encased in shiny black boots that protruded from the shorter, heavy skirts. Nodding his approval, Van slipped her hand into his elbow and led them toward the tapestry. Once they entered the dark stairs, still blanketed in the dark morning sky, Van let Hitomi's hand slide down his forearm and captured her hand in his as he led her carefully up the steps.

When they reached the rooftop, Van led Hitomi to the same ledge they had perched themselves on the day before. This routine nudged at Hitomi's mind, as if shouting that this was familiar, buried somewhere deep in her mind. Turning her mind's eye inward, she felt herself sifting through blank memories, digging for that one scrap, that one image. Just as she felt the lines begin to come into focus, her mind was suddenly brought back by a snapping sound and a flutter. Opening her eyes wide and focusing on the scene around her, she saw Van snap open and wrap a heavy wool throw around their shoulders.

Turning towards her, Van gave her an impish grin. "I came prepared this morning."

Despite the warmer clothing and blanket, Van wrapped his arm around her waist beneath the blanket and drew her closer to his side. Though his hand settled right at her hip, he balled his fingers to keep from holding her inappropriately.

In this stiff embrace, the two welcomed sunrise. Once again, after the sun was in its seat, Van initiated movement and pulled Hitomi up from their perch. However, instead of leading her towards the stairs as he had before, Van pulled her up and held her just a foot from his frame. Keeping his eyes on her face, Van shoved his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a chain.

"Thank you for lending me this. I believe it helped me out quite a bit yesterday."

Hitomi glanced at his hand to focus on the delicate chain dangling from his fingers. Hanging from the chain was an intricate pendent with a pink gem clasped in fine metal work.

"I figured I would pay you back by putting it on a necklace. That way you won't lose it."

Hitomi let out a delightful gasp and flung her arms around his neck in appreciation. "It's beautiful. Thank you," Hitomi whispered against his neck. Van slowly brought his hands up to wrap around Hitomi. Gently he pushed her back, avoiding eye contact.

"Lets try it on." Reaching his hands through the curtain of her hair, he clasped the gem around her slender throat. Fingering the delicate chain, Van fumbled with the pendent as he spoke.

"Yesterday I told you I didn't mind the loneliness. But that was before you were here. This morning I didn't expect you to come on your own, but I will admit that I had hoped you would. After having you by my side, I found my once quiet retreat to be lonely." Bringing his eyes up to meet Hitomi's, Van continued. "If you don't mind, I request your presence in the morning." Turning his head to the side, Van rushed through an explanation. "My duties will increase soon and I won't have as much free time. So I would like to spend my mornings with you."

Hitomi knew it had taken much courage for Van to confess so much. It was unlike her taciturn lord to express himself with so many words, and she could feel his embarrassment emanating from him.

"I would be honored- Van." Hooking her hand through his elbow, she turned towards the stairs and waited for him to take the lead. In silent appreciation, Van settled his other hand over her hand and led them silently down the stairs.

----------

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi turned her head towards Dilandau, something in his voice concerned her, for the first time since she knew him; he sounded apprehensive and nervous.

"Yes?"

"Are you to participate in the unions?"

Hitomi's breath caught in her throat and she turned away from his searching and pain ridden gaze. Pushing her lips into a grim line she grasped for the words to answer his question. That was what she had wanted to talk to him about wasn't it? So why was she so afraid now?

"Hitomi?" This time Dilandau's voice was more urgent, pleading. "Are you to take part in the unions?"

Unable to find words, Hitomi catapulted her small frame against him. "Dilandau, I'm scared."

Crushing her head and torso to his chest, Dilandau knew the answer to his question. "When?"

"Soon. Jajuka said that we are to leave for his village once the ceremony is complete."

"Jajuka?" Dilandau's fingers tightened and tangled in her hair as he recognized the name. Anger and frustration swirled in his heart, but he refused to add to Hitomi's worries. He would cherish this time with her, after the ceremony, there would be little he could do.

"The element I have been partnered with. He seems so aloof, so cold. Dilandau, I'm scared. What is expected of me? What happens during the ceremony?"

Dilandau pushed Hitomi away from his chest and spoke to her with unwavering eyes. "You will consummate the relationship, and the elders will ensure that you conceive. You will give birth to a child, who will then be taken away from you and raised according to its destiny."

"A child? I will be with child? But such a thing is unheard of!"

"It happens, occasionally, when the population of Atlantis drops. Though you do not remember, you were once the result of a union, as was I." As Dilandau spoke, his eyes darkened and clouded over. Suddenly he blinked and his eyes cleared and focused on Hitomi. "Hitomi, I cannot break the union, but I can give you comfort in…one area."

Dilandau rubbed his hands over her shoulders and his eyes seemed to darken even more as he stared into her eyes. Something about the way Dilandau swallowed her image in his darkening red eyes unnerved Hitomi. "Dilandau?"

Pulling gently on her shoulders, Dilandau brought her face closer to his. "You will have to …engage with him. You will have to give yourself to him. It is an act that can be uncomfortable, and frightening, especially to a stranger. Atlantians do not engage in this act outside of unions, but humans do. I know what will be expected of you..and it will be painful. But let me take the pain. Let someone who loves you be your first."

"My first?" Hitomi's already confused mind was at a lost. Engage? Engage in what?

Without warning, Dilandau dragged Hitomi's body onto his lap. His hands had traveled from her shoulders to hold her around her waist. Earlier he had kissed her desperately but gently on the mouth. Now Dilandau planted hot open mouth kisses on her neck and his hands traveled down to grip her thighs. Hitomi gasped in surprise against his ear, but Dilandau mistook it for a gasp of pleasure. His mouth traveled down to her collarbone and one hand began to stroke upwards over the planes of her stomach while the other gripped the back of her dress.

Initially, Hitomi felt her body respond to his ministrations, unable to deny the pleasure he was arousing, but as one hand dipped down the collar of her dress, and the other moved behind her back, focusing towards her lower back, a resounding sense of wrongness pierced her hazy senses. Before she could voice her concern, she felt her vision tunneling and her limbs went limp. A whisper in the back of her brain knew that something was wrong, this vision was different from normal visions; never had they been so all-consuming before.

A blur of images passed through her mind. Her voice taken from her, Hitomi let a soundless scream tumble from her lips as her vision filled with crimson spots. Her vision focused and her felt herself return to her lucid mind. As she came to, she heard her own ragged breaths escape her mouth, and felt Dilandau's hands on her. When her mind focused she became appallingly aware of her body's betrayal.

"Dilandau." Her breathy gasp only seemed to further him on and she found herself struggling against his iron grip. "No. Dilandau stop!"

Dilandau murmured incoherently as he pulled back and stared at her with a heated gaze. Hitomi fisted her hands against his chest and attempted to push herself off, out of his embrace. When Hitomi pushed, Dilandau's gaze changed, and Hitomi thought she saw a flash of pain in his red orbs.

"Why do you deny me? I love you Hitomi! Let me have this. We could create a love of our own without the elders! You will be lost to me soon, please!" Dilandau's words tumbled from his mouth in a rush, assaulting Hitomi with their bluntness.

"Lost? I will return once…"

"No, you will be different, you will have been with _him_." The anger and loathing that dripped from his words sent shivers up Hitomi's back, only underscoring the sense of wrongness that had permeated her senses earlier.

Hitomi wanted to confront him about his feelings, scream that she would be the same regardless of the ceremony. That if his feelings were true, he wouldn't force them on her. But she suddenly remembered the vision, the one that had so desperately pulled her from her body, begging that she do something to change the outcome.

Pushing again against his frame, Hitomi distanced herself as much as his grip would allow. "Dilandau, this is not right, not now. Right now there is something else that must be taken care of." Dilandau did not let her out his iron grip, but his eyes narrowed a fraction. Hitomi got no other indication that he was willing to listen to her plea, but she continued regardless. "I can do nothing, but you are a guardian. The king, the king needs our help…"

Hitomi suddenly landed gracelessly on the cold stone, while Dilandau towered over her, his face hidden by the shadow of his bangs. Unsure, Hitomi continued in a broken voice. "I saw it, just now, a vision. We can change it, please help me change it."

"No."

The answer was simple enough, but it sent a stabbing pain through her body. Edging up onto her knees, Hitomi grasped at his calf. "Why Dilandau? I cannot bear to see this vision come to fruition. You, who act as their guardian can help them, I will tell you what I see, you can change it! I will do anything, I will give you my body, I will return to you. Please!"

Hitomi squeaked when Dilandau suddenly bent down and roughly pulled her up by her shoulders, his fingers digging painfully in. Dragging her up, Hitomi was able to see into his furious eyes for the first time, though the wrathful eyes bore into her own painfully, Hitomi could not look away.

"He was right. I am the fool! That son-of-a-bitch element already possesses your body, all I wanted was your love, your affection." Dilandau looked lost, like a hurt child with his lost eyes. Suddenly, he tightened his grip, causing Hitomi to let out a wail of pain.

"Wench! Do you love him? Do you really watch him when I am not around?"

"Dilandau! You are hurting me!"

With a growl, Dilandau dropped Hitomi. As she crumpled to the ground, Dilandau took a step to stand over her again. "I will not help that filthy dragon king. I will not let him take what is mine again."

Hitomi whimpered helplessly as Dilandau bent over her and roughly turned her face towards the ledge, out towards Gaea below. Never before had she felt such fear, and never would she have suspected the source of her fear would be her Dilandau. His heated whisper against the shell of her ear did not summon the usual warmth and sense of safety that it usually did. Rather, his snarl felt like a cold band lashing out against her fragile body.

"We will watch him die together."

Desperation suddenly took hold of Hitomi's body and she felt her own nails digging into Dilandau's hands, prying them off her face. Her wings, forced by fear, exploded from her back. Their sudden and unexpected appearance left her back aching. Her vision blurred with the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Bringing wild eyes towards Dilandau, she confronted him, standing on her own to face him. "I will not let you let him die! You are not Dilandau! You are not the man I know! I could never love you!"

She had not been expecting it, so when his hand solidly connected with her cheek, she took a shocked step back, sending her foot over the ledge to stand on empty air. Dilandau's eyes turned from furious rage to sudden concern. His hands lashed out to hold her shoulders, to keep her from tumbling over the ledge. However, Hitomi felt her own unreasonable anger suffuse through her body. She didn't want to have anything to do with him, she would not even give him the satisfaction of being her savior.

"Let go of me!"

"Hitomi, stop. I'm sorry. Please." Dilandau's voice was pleading and had she taken the time to look, she would have recognized the Dilandau she knew staring back at her, fear etched across his face. However, Hitomi was beyond reasonable. The frustration and fear of the unions, Dilandau's unwanted affections, and now the imminent death of the young king all drove Hitomi on.

"Let me go! I have no desire to be in Atlantis anymore! I will have no part in these unions! I have no desire to be near you anymore! Let me go! Let me fall! I will rather die on Gaea than spend another minute here."

As she spoke, Hitomi felt the sudden sureness and honesty of her words. She was powerless, always doing the bidding of someone else. She was powerless to change her visions, she was powerless to deny the union, she was powerless to deny Dilandau. It would be so easy to fall, to allow herself this one choice, to control this one fate. Conviction gave her strength, and she was able to loosen Dilandau's grip, slackened by shock, on her shoulders. Leaning her weight back, she felt her body balance for just a second before she felt the rush of wind against her back. Closing her eyes, she welcomed the sensation, only vaguely aware of Dilandau's shouting, or the tug on her wings. Piercing pain centered on her back forced a startled gasp from her mouth. Just as quickly as the pain came, it blocked out her senses, and Hitomi welcomed the darkness as she hurtled through air.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sea Change

_AN: Sorry about the delay! I know this chapter isn't very long but I wanted to put something out since I had been so absent._

The world rushed up towards her with sickening speed. The freezing wind lashed out against her frail body and sliced into her flesh. Despite the pain, she welcomed it all. Fighting the wind, she forced her arms open to embrace her fate, the fate she had chosen for herself. Vaguely, Hitomi was aware of a warm sensation wrapping around her, acting as a soothing balm to the cuts on her skin. In this warmth and the comfort it brought, she slipped into unconsciousness.

------

Slowly, her mind took in the cold wet grass, weaving between her fingers. Next, the pungent smell of the woods filled her nostrils. Lying absolutely still, she could detect the wind blowing through the branches and could almost feel their shadows flit across her face. She didn't want to move, this was peace; it must be death.

No 

The shrill and desperate voice bounced inside her skull. Hitomi felt the sensation of absolute peace begin to slip from her body. In its wake, cold and pain tingled and crawled along her skin. If this was not death, then what was it? It was different…different from what? Wracking her brain, she grasped at memories that quickly faded and vanished from her mind. As the cover of comfort slip completely away, her body betrayed her frustrated mind and she sat up stiffly, only to immediately hunch, recoiled by intense pain. Opening her eyes, she initially thought she had lost all sight, for the world before her was inky black. The wet grass that had been a delightful sensation turned on her and is wet blades poked through her dress to stab at her skin. The wild wind sent shivers through her body, no longer singing their soothing songs among the trees.

Eventually, her vision adjusted and the pitch blackness acquired varying shades of gray and black. Placing her hand against the rough bark of a nearby tree, she pushed her body off the damp ground. Pain lashed out through her body and she was assaulted with a wave of nausea. Standing unsurely, her vision was spattered with white spots and the trees tilted dangerously before she dug her fingers into the trunk to keep her balance.

_Go to him._

Twisting her head painfully around, she searched for the source of the voice. All that meet her were the swaying branches and darkness. The world twirled around her and the gushing wind seemed to whisper incessantly to her. Where? Who? Where was she suppose to go? Was this something she was suppose to know? Did she forget? Who?

As if to answer her unvoiced question, a faded image flashed before her. From the shadows a creature rushed forward towards a defenseless man. Reaching forward, she attempted to grasp at the image of the man before her, to pull him away. However, his image rippled and faded as she grasped for him. 'Nooooo!' He needs to see!

_Go to him._

Tentatively, she took a faltering step forward, only to land on her knees, hard. A new wave of nausea whipped through her and she heaved forward. Her stomach constricted and tried to expel its contents without success. The raspy gasping of her dry and burning mouth added to the cacophony of sound boxing at her ears.

_Go to him._

The voice urged her on. Each time she heard it, the desperation that laced its words intensified. Pushing herself forward, she found herself crawling across the mossy ground; dry twigs and leaves crunching under the palm of her hand, leaving painful red marks. Her limbs ached and she was acutely aware of an intense and constant throbbing pain in her upper back. She wasn't sure how, but she eventually found herself walking rather than crawling over tree roots.

_Go to him. Save him._

Again the voice left a visual impression in her mind. She halted mid-step as the man from her vision was skewered from above, blood spraying in all directions and splattering against the trees. 'No! Overhead!' he needs to see!

Propelling her body forward desperately, she pushed her way through the tree branches that lashed out at her. Her arms flailed out in front of her, grasping at his image to pull him back. 'Stop!'

Sweat began to bead at her forehead and her raspy breath echoed in her head. Her feet pushed her body forward and her fingers grasped at empty air. Suddenly, the branches ceased their assault and she found herself standing in a clearing. A stinging haze stung at her eyes and scratched at her dry throat. As her vision focused and cleared, the image of the man who drove her on appeared in front of her again. In his hand shone a pulsating stone and at his feet laid the carcass of a dragon. 'You did it.'

She had been to late to do him any good, but he had persevered regardless. As relief swept through her body, a new wave of fatigue lapped at its heels. Just as the man turned to catch her eye, her heavy lids slid closed and she felt the world give way underneath her.

Her mind continued to swim in the murky waters of unconsciousness, but Hitomi was barely cognizant of a soothing warmth gently wrapping around her. 'It's like before…before…' too soon oblivion wrapped its tenacious arms around her and pulled her away before she could recall her thoughts and memories.

---------

A strangled cried escaped her dry throat and Hitomi shot up in bed. Outside, the pounding storm slapped the tree limbs roughly against the panes of her window. For several moments only the howling of the wind and pattering of rain could be heard in the dark room. Eventually, Hitomi's gentle exhalations fell into pattern with the rain and Hitomi closed her dazed eyes. Recently, nightmares had plagued her sleep and waking in the middle of the night was becoming more and more common. Slumping against the pillows, Hitomi buried herself as far as she could into the cool fabric; she was even too exhausted to wipe the sweat from her brow that threatened to drip into her eye. Closing her eyes, the vision of a barren battlefield filled the void behind her lids. Though Hitomi was not yanked from sleep by nightmares, she slept fitfully until the barest hint of light broke through the graying sky.

Silently, she opened her eyes to the coming day, and was greeting by a grim discovery-the rain had not ceased and the world was wet around her. Blinking her eyes, as she laid on her side, motionless, she considered the implications of the weather. It would be the fist time in two weeks that she would not be able to greet the day with Van. Suddenly, the day seemed that much grimmer and Hitomi pulled the covers up to her chin. Today felt like the day to stay in bed. Though her mind was fully awake, Hitomi continued to lay in a comatose state until her body's laziness began to pull her back into a semi-lucid state. Just as she was about to succumb to sleep, a gentle knocking on her door jolted her awake. Though the noise had not been loud, the sheer surprise of it caused Hitomi to overact in shock.

"Who is it?" She gasped as she struggled to free her legs, tangled in the bedcovers. Catapulting out of bed with such force that she nearly flung her body into the door, Hitomi caught herself with her hands and rested a moment against the cool wood to calm her nerves.

"Hitomi? Is everything okay?" The worry in Van's voice made Hitomi knock her head against the door in defeat. He had obviously heard her struggles.

"Yes. I need just a second, please." Reaching towards the chair set in the corner of her room, Hitomi shrugged on the well-worn shawl. It wasn't until she opened the door did she realize that she should have also taken the time to check herself in the mirror. Alas! It was too late, Van had already turned towards her and Hitomi only had time to run her hands quickly through her hair to tug at any tangles. However, Van seemed so deep in thought that he didn't even seem to register her appearance. His dark brows were pulled together in concentration and his mouth tugged thoughtfully downwards.

"Hitomi, considering the weather, I thought I could use today to our advantage. There are a few errands that I have been postponing and today would be the best opportunity."

As he spoke, Hitomi could only stare at him in bewilderment. Why did he need to discuss his plans with her? The only obligation he had to her were their mornings, and despite what he had told her earlier, he had been appearing more frequently at her riding lessons. Otherwise, their paths barely crossed in the long day. Just as she was about to interject, Van's words reached her ears.

"You'll need a new dress, and you might as well get some extra clothing while we're at it. Your riding skirts are beginning to look a little worn. Merle will see to the details."

"Clothes Van? Why?"

Van's face turned from one of quiet consideration to a subtle red as he stammered slightly, "My coronation. I'll like you to be present, but you'll need a finer dress. Merle has suggested that the tailor go ahead and make you some other garments as well, but you'll need to be fitted."

"Oh. That'll be lovely!" Hitomi was suddenly giddy at the idea of possessing some of the beautiful dresses she had seen the ladies in court don. Though her customary riding outfit, donated by Merle, suited her fine, the prospect of new clothes was exciting.

Van coughed bashfully into his fist. "I'll wait for you then, to escort you."

The seconds ticked by as the two of them stared at each other expectantly. Hitomi suddenly realized the meaning behind his words. "Van! I'm sure you have other more important things to do! I'm sure Merle and I will handle it just fine."

"No. This is usually your time with me anyways, so I want to be present. Besides, I'll like to let the tailor know that I want other warm clothes for you to wear besides that tired old shawl."

Hitomi's eyes flew to the warm shawl draped across her shoulders. She had never questioned where it came from, only aware of the fact that it kept her warm. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the material was worn and frayed. Touching the material, her hand abruptly flew to her matted hair. If Van was aware enough of her appearance to notice the shawl, then she was sure he also noticed her unkempt state. Swiftly, her eyes flew to his face, and to her horror she swore she saw a knowing smile tug at his lips.

"I'll be ready in just a minute!" Hitomi stammered, her voice slightly too high. As the door shut in his face Van couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his now smiling mouth.

------

Morning light crowned the clouds in a pink halo and splattered the well-polished wood floors with beams of sunlight. Millernia peaked her head around the corner of the bridge to catch sight of Allen, standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. The room was silent and Allen had neglected to turn the generator to light the still dim room. Though she swore she didn't make a sound, Allen addressed her without turning around. "We should be landing by noon princess. I would suggest collecting your items."

Stepping forward, and onto the bridge, Millernia whispered in a barely audible voice, "Allen. I wanted to let you know that-"

"Princess. It is not necessary. We knew it from the beginning." His voice was cold and almost stern, bringing stinging tears to the corners of Millernia's eyes. Slowly, he turned around and she gasped when she saw the smiling gracing his beautiful face. With the sun lighting him from the back, she understood why she had allowed herself to fall in love with this man.

"Millernia," he continued as he gently slid his fingers down her cheek. "It is too late to have regrets, but I will always cherish the memories I have." Closing the distance between them, he brushed his lips against her cheek. Just as abruptly as his behavior had changed previously, his cold façade surfaced again. Dragging his fingers back across her face, he took a step back. "Please prepare your things m'lady."

Without another word, he passed silently by Millernia, who continued to stare out the window, towards the mountain range hiding Fanelia from sight. Had she been home, she would have shut herself up in her room and let the frustration poor freely from her eyes. However, she was on a delegate's mission, and all pain had to be sequestered away until the goodwill mission was over.

--------

Dilandau heaved gasping breaths, his head swam and his body and mind seemed to be completely disconnected. His fingers slowly uncurled and from his fisted hands, long white feathers struggled to fly free. His body leaned forward, wings extended and ready to leap after Hitomi. However, his mind kept repeating her last words over in his mind. No matter how much he wanted to scoop her up in his arms and hold her tightly against him, he knew she would have fought him.

A low moan escaped his mouth and Dilandau sank wearily to the ground, his hands clutching dearly to the last feather, her feather, that had failed in its attempt to be free. In all his years as a guardian, he had often witness the howls and tantrums of young children. At the time he had either found them annoying, or something to be pitied, but never had he truly understood their actions. Now, he understood that releasing his pain and despair through tears and howls of frustration was the only way to even scratch the surface of emotions he felt building in him. _Why would she deny him so? Couldn't she see that he loved her, had loved her and would always love her?_

As Dilandau laid curled on the ground, Isaac watched him silently from the shadows of a rocky cliff. He was too vulnerable, too sensitive to be approached now. If confronted now, it would be suicidal for Isaac. Dilandau would lash out at just about anything, blinded completely by his pain. No, he would wait just a little longer, let the edge of his suffering to wear and dull. Hopefully, by that time the act of her treachery would also sink in and Dilandau would be more willing to listen. Soon Dilandau would come to see things from his view and abandon his naïve view of the world.

Slipping silently from the shadows, Isaac walked away, smiling serenely as he listened to Dilandau's wretched sobs.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: These times are a' changin'

_A/N: I am an awful person. I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. But I really wanted to! Here is the long awaited next chapter and I want to thank everyone who reviewed, even after my long absence. It really meant a lot to me that people still wanted to read my stories! I'm going to try to finish at least this story first and then New World. Thanks again. Please respond and review._

Hitomi giggled as Merle fluttered from bolt of cloth to bolt of cloth. Her scampering sending bits of dust into the air, which fluttered down in a slow dance-only visible when highlighted by the sun that seeped in through dirty windows. Van had escorted her and Merle to the best seamstress in town, and Hitomi had been surprised to see that her workplace was a dimly lit, cluttered cottage in the center of the market district.

"Look at this one! Isn't it gorgeous? No wait- this one!" Merle ran from the deep red silk to clutch a piece of green silk, embroidered with a faint pattern of dragons. With the scrap piece of cloth in hand, Merle ran to Hitomi who stood with her arms out for the seamstress. Leaning over the seamstress who was currently measuring Hitomi's waist, Merle held the deep green swatch to Hitomi's face. "It's perfect! It matches your eyes and hair beautifully. Loni, we will use this one." Merle shoved the fabric into the seamstress face. Loni's only motion was to scrunch her face in concentration as she inspected the cloth. Looking from the cloth to Hitomi and back to the cloth she nodded vigorously, her mouth currently housing pins between her pinched lips.

"Merle. It's far too nice for me. There is no reason to dress me up like a royal."

"Hush Hitomi. You are to be King Van's special guest. Of course you must look your best. What would Fanelia and the rest of Gaea think if you are presented on his arm in rags?"

"I'm sure I will not be presented at the coronation. I will sit with you."

Merle chewed on her lip cautiously. "No Hitomi, you will not. Humans and Human-beasts do not attend such functions together. It's not proper."

Hitomi dropped her arms momentarily, only to have them swatted back into place by Loni. Merle was Van's most loyal subject, how could she not be presented at the coronation. By right, she should be sitting at his side when he is crowned. She was basically his sister, right? "Merle, you must kid. You live in the castle as his adopted sister. How can you-"

Merle broke off her rant with a wave of her paw. "The court allowed special circumstances when I was young. I am in the royal family's confidences, but I will never be allowed to be in attendance at royal functions. I am technically not a member of the royal court."

Merle had turned her back on Hitomi, but the hitch in her voice was obvious. Hitomi felt helpless, stuck in this embarrassing stance and unable to comfort her one true friend. As if capable of reading her mind, Hitomi felt the cloth strip used to measure her pull away from her waist. Looking down, Hitomi saw Loni nod slightly and tilt her head towards Merle.

"You are done milady. Your dresses will be ready for you in a fortnight. I will have the one King Van specially requested completed in two days time."

Hitomi silently questioned which dress Van had specially commissioned, but she was currently more interested in comforting Merle. Stepping down from the platform, she walked past Merle to the bolts of cloth. The silent acquiescence of both Merle and Loni was oppressive, and Hitomi knew that arguing against such injustice would only anger them.

"Merle. I'm afraid you'll have to help me select the other fabrics. I don't think I've ever done this before and I haven't the slightest clue as to which ones are most fashionable." Hitomi felt, rather than saw Merle come to her side and begin flipping through the swatches of cloth available. Discreetly, Hitomi took hold of Merle's hand, remembering how Van had taken hold her of her hand that first morning. In that gesture she had felt comfort and friendship; she wished to relay all of that Merle as well. Merle gave her a quizzical look out of the side of her eye and Hitomi only smiled back. "I don't know what I would do without you Merle." Hitomi wasn't sure if Merle understood the full meaning of her words, but she knew she meant it nonetheless.

Merle smiled sheepishly before returning to the task at hand. "You need a coarse and heavy fabric for riding, cotton for most days…"

Hitomi didn't really listen to the rest Merle said. She was confident in whatever Merle believed suited her needs best. Instead she continued to stand by Merle's side, audaciously holding her hand the whole time.

--

Van held his bangs out of his face to keep the vicious wind from whipping them against his face. All around him, the grass and trees bent away from the giant hover craft that descended from the mid-day sky. He watched it lower and just when he felt it might come crashing to the ground, it landed surprisingly softly for such a large craft. With a low groan and release of steam, the hutch opened to reveal a very beautiful and graceful figure, Princess Millernia Aston of Austria.

"Your highness." Van approached Milernia and extended his hand in greeting.

"I congratulate you on your coronation, Prince Van. You will make a fine monarchy." Millernia took his offered hand and stepped down from the aircraft. Van kissed her hand in greeting, but his eyes looked up from under thick lashes. Millernia could feel him assessing her and she wanted nothing more than to hide behind the thick door. Under his searching gaze, she felt exposed and knew that her calm façade had not fooled him.

"I trust you had a pleasant journey."

"It was as best as could be expected."

Van noted her evasive answer but didn't probe any further. Behind her, another figure stood in waiting. Van straightened to address her guard, the Caeli knight Allen Schezar.

"Allen, I trust you have been well."

Allen stepped down from the craft and hooked his hand around Van's forearm, just as Van did in greeting. "As well as ever. My blessing and best wishes for your health and kingdom your highness."

With the niceties out of the way, Van led the duo from the landing strip towards the palace. Allen signaled to his crew to move _The Crusader_ to the hanger as the three of them walked away from the landing strip. Millernia walked by Van's side whilst Allen hung back two steps behind the monarchies, holding a paper umbrella over the princess's head to protect her from the light drizzle.

"It's been a long time since I was here. Everything still looks the same."

"Well, you look just the same as I remember you princess. Folken would be happy to know that you are here today."

"Folken would be proud of you too Van. He was always proud of you."

Van inhaled deeply before responding. "Things are different from when you were last here. But you are right, in some way it seems like things haven't changed at all."

Millernia glanced over her shoulder towards Allen. "No, some things never change."

Van saw the sadness in her eye, the same sadness she had attempted to conceal from him when he first saw her. However, before he could inquire, he saw two figures approach the palace from the direction of the market. He couldn't help the grin that pulled at his lips to see the figures approach; arms linked and loaded down with bundles tied with twine. They giggled as they ran, attempting to dodge the rain that fell in light sheets.

Suddenly one of the figures broke away and ran towards the trio. "Lord Van! Look!" Merle skidded to a halt before Van, arms extended to show off her purchases. Slowly and shyly, Hitomi approached from behind and stood just behind Merle.

"Merle. I can't wait to see, but right now you are being quite rude." Van sternly said to Merle, but a smile graced his face rendering the reprimand harmless.

"Oh! My lady and lord! I didn't see you." Merle addressed Millneria and Allen as she dropped into a clumsy curtsy, awkwardly holding her baggage against her.

"It's quite all right Lady Merle. I hope you can show me some of those purchases as well. I am quite interested to know what is fashionable in Fanelia these days." Millernia smiled back before looking up to notice Hitomi. "Lady Merle, may I ask who your companion is?"

"Oh-"

"Princess Millernia, may I present Lady Hitomi." Van interrupted Merle and took the bundles from Hitomi's arms to allow her to curtsy in greeting. "Lady Hitomi, this is Princess Millneria of Austria an her guard, Caeli Knight Allen Schezar."

Hitomi bobbed her head again, embarrassed to be in front of such splendor in her uncouth state. Princess Millernia simply shined and her guard glowed just as strongly. In some unnatural way, the rain didn't seem to even touch them. Never before had she worried about her appearance, but she suddenly felt insignificant compared to two such perfect beings. "Your highness, my lord."

"It is very nice to meet you Lady Hitomi. I hope we will get to know each other very well." Millernia sincerely spoke. There was something pleasing and innocent about this girl. So unlike the many girls that graced the Austrian court.

Allen stepped forward after handing his protective umbrella to Van and took Hitomi's hand in his. Bending down on one knee, he kissed the back of her hand in a grand gesture. "A pleasure Lady Hitomi." His steady gaze never leaving Hitomi's.

Hitomi felt an embarrassed heat rise up from her neck. The knight's unwavering stare made her feel suddenly incredibly self-conscious.

Simultaneously, Van and Millneria cleared their throat. "I am sure they have prepared a luncheon for your arrival Princess and we shouldn't be late." Van bit out as he stepped closer to Hitomi, offering her his arm. According to etiquette, he should escort the Princess into the palace, but at the moment he was more concerned about putting distance between Hitomi and the Caeli Knight.

Millneria didn't seem to mind as she waited for Allen to extend his arm to her as well. With little emotion, Allen automatically offered his arm and followed the King into the palace.

Merle was left behind to digest what had just occurred. Rather than following right away, she stood rooted to the spot as a grin grew wider and wider until it threatened to develop into a full-blown laugh. Instead, she bit her lip in a desperate attempt to kill the giggles that threatened to spill forth. Whatever she had just witnessed had definitely been entertaining! Scampering behind the couples, she disappeared behind the palace walls.

--

Dilandau lay listlessly on the ground. His head was flung back at an uncomfortable angle, and his limbs fell lazily to his side. What should he do? He wanted to go after Hitomi, but he had no idea where she was. He didn't know if she was still alive. There had been stories of guardians who had leaped from the mountain peaks of Atlantis, only to fall into the deep gorges that surrounded the peaks. Down there, even their wings couldn't propel them up. There were other stories, of guardians who survived the descent, only to be torn to pieces by the dragons that roamed the Mystic Valley. What if he found her, would she just run from him again? He suddenly wished he were an element; an element who could summon a great force of nature, decimate the villages below. Destroy anyone who kept her from him, and perhaps she would call out for his help. No. She wouldn't, especially not if she knew it were he who caused the destruction.

Slowly he brought his hand up, as if the object he held in his hand was an unnatural weight. Twirling the pearly feather between his fingers he observed the way its iridescent sheen flickered in the Atlantian light. Green. A vibrant green was the most obvious color that reflected back. A green that look just like the color of her eyes. With a sigh, he let his hand fall back against his chest. He was so angry, so sad. He was so tired. The sheer force of his emotions had sapped him completely of his strength. He didn't even have the power to weep anymore.

"She left didn't she?"

With that thin crackling voice, Dilandau was suddenly flooded with power again. Leaping to his feet he lashed out, hoping to crush the old man's throat with his hand. Instead, his hand was once again stopped mid-way to his destination.

"Really Dilandau, I would think you would have learned your lesson."

Issac stood just inches from his grasp, mocking him with his watery insipid eyes. Dilandau ignored the pain on his wrist and struggled to get just a little closer to his target. It wouldn't take much strength to snap his neck!

"Jajuka, let him go."

The blond element, snapped his head towards Issac. Wearily looking between Issac and Dilandau. Issac calmly looked back at Dilandau, who gnashed his teeth in an almost feral state. "Master…I don't think that is a very good idea."

"Let him go."

Hesitantly, Jajuka released his hold on Dilandau. Before Dilandau could close the gap between them, Issac lashed out and grabbed Dilandau head with surprising speed. Pressing his thumbs against Dilandau's temple, he let his eyes fall shut in concentration. Dilandau had frozen, awkwardly leaning away from Issac, while his body propelled him forward at the same time.

Behind Dilandru's eyes, images flashed of throngs of hungry, dirty, crude people. A mob of bodies crushed together, their faces pale and drawn. Heavy bags stained the bottom of their eyes, and dry cracked lips opened to speak with no sound, their hands grabbing, clawing at him. Then with a flicker, the bodies were consumed by fire, melting into grotesque shapes that pooled together into a disgusting mix of colors, running together but not mixing.

A drop, then another; two crystal drops fell from the sky and purified the pool of melted flesh until it was as clear and a depthless blue. From the center rose a figure, Varie. Her shape solidified and smiled back to Dilandau. Varie bent down and helped to pull another figure from the liquid. The viscous fluid slid off of the figure to reveal Hitomi, beaming at Varie as she rose from the depths. When she turned her eyes on Dilandau though, she did not smile as Varie had. Instead she stared at him blankly, without recognition. Her blank look slowly took on recollection and flickered until it became fear. Dilandau wordlessly begged her to stop looking at him like that. Begged for some noise, some feeling in this void. Instead he could only see her eyes, bulging in fear. A scream that seemed to emanate from every corner of his brain rang out.

_Stop! Stop screaming Hitomi!_

Deep maroon eyes filled his vision and Dilandau heard the ring of metal against air before he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Just as suddenly as the vision had started, it ended and he found himself staring into Issac's eyes.

"What..what was…what did you do to me!"

"I simply showed you the truth, a vision if you will. Gaea is corrupt, dirty and unclean."

"But I saw Hitomi and Varie. They were pure, they were there."

"Yes, but not free. Hitomi is being held captive in that dirty, disgusting place. She has been tricked, robbed of her memories and understanding by those dragons. Do you really think she would stay in such a place of her own volition?"

Dilandau remembered the way she had looked at him. The fear in her eyes had been the same as when he last saw her, standing at the edge of Atlantis. He wanted to believe Issac, but he knew the fear had been real, that he had caused it.

"She doesn't want to be with me."

"She doesn't know. She doesn't remember. But you can help her. Come with me Dilandau and we can change Gaea. It doesn't have to be that horrible place you saw. You see the actions of man every day! You know what disgusting creatures they can be. Come with me and we can save her. She will remember."

"I don't want her to remember." Dilandau whispered. No. He didn't want her to remember those last few minutes at the mountain top. But he did want to save her, keep her as pure as she was. He couldn't stand to see her stained and haggard as those other nameless creatures that clung to him. "But I want to save her."

Issac grinned. "We will save her then. We will kill those dragons that corrupt our women."

A swirling light descended upon the three men. Like ribbons, the light curled around them; as the light dissolved, so to did the men.

--

"Lord Van, your highness, I implore you. We cannot allow her presence during the coronation."

"Why not?"

"We know nothing of her. Where she comes from. Why she is here! For all we know she could be a spy, sent to sabotage your coronation."

"I don't believe that for a minute!" Van roared from his throne to stare down at the circle of advisors kneeling before him.

"Your highness." A gentle but deep voice broke the tension. Propping one leg up, a large scarred man rose and addressed the king. "May I inquire as to why you insist on her presence milord?"

Van studied the man. Balgus, his father's favorite and most trusted samurai and advisor. Sweeping his gaze over the other advisors who waited for his response with baited breath, he decided it was time he let his plans be know.

"I plan to make her my queen."

_TBC_


	11. Chapter 11: What Lies Ahead

Chapter 11: What Lies Ahead

_Standard Disclaimer stands. Thank you to anyone who may still be reading this, and I apologize again and again. I will try to update more, but I can't promise anything..._

Silence filled the room for several seconds. Van shifted uncomfortably as he waited for some kind of reaction. Any kind.

"Are you out of your mind?"

Maybe not that kind; Van leaned forward to sneer at the advisor who had spoken up.

"Sir Hilm?"

"I apologize milord for my frankness, but I must protest. We know nothing of the girl in question."

"You will address her as Lady Hitomi."

"That's my point exactly. We don't know if she is really a lady or a fishmonger's daughter. We know nothing of her lineage."

"Milord, I have something to add." One frail and wrinkled hand rose; Van gave his acknowledgment with a quick angry nod of his head. His patience was wearing thin. "As Sir Hilm has pointed out, we know nothing about Lady Hitomi. I must remind you that you are the king of Fanelia and therefore serve at the pleasure of Fanelia. We must know with whom we align ourselves."

Van pinched his lips as he felt his face flush with fury. "Since when did this become a political discussion Lord Black?"

"King Van, we must be practical in these situations. A marriage treaty will allow us to create stronger alliances, even set up trade that will allow Fanelia to flourish. A man in your situation must take this into consideration."

"I will not allow you to treat my marriage as a political act!"

"I agree with Lord Black," Sir Hilm interjected. "At the very least we should send _Lady_ Hitomi to Asturia following the coronation. Allow her to make connections with Asturian royalty and maybe we can establish some beneficial relationship between Fanelia and Asturia should your lordship still decide to propose, say at some later date."

That was it. Van hadn't failed to notice the sneer with which Sir Hilm had said Hitomi's title. Before he could open his mouth, another voice filled the void of the large throne room.

"Asturia is already our ally. Your plan, Sir Hilm, is obviously a pitiful attempt to remove Lady Hitomi from Fanelia so you may push your own agenda. Who did you already promise the throne to? Basram? And you, Lord Black? It wouldn't be your cousin by any chance? Remember, it is true that King Van serves at the pleasure of Fanelia. But _you _ serve at the pleasure of the king.

The hall was quiet for just a minute after Balgus had spoken, only to once again erupt into noise, and Van only knew that he grew weary of this back and forth dialogue. "Enough! Lady Hitomi saved my life and she will be present at my coronation. Balgus has already reminded you of your position in court, and I will have no more discussion of this."

Van stood from his seat and waited for everyone else to exit the chamber. Balgus was the last to exit. Before Balgus left, he turned to catch Van nod appreciatively at his old tutor; this man had earned his father's respect and Van understood why his father had always spoken so highly of the aged samurai.

The heavy wooden doors closed with a thud and Van found himself standing alone in the large throne room. With a great sigh, he slumped back into the chair he had been propped in. It wasn't the throne; he wouldn't be allowed to position himself there until after the coronation. Until that time, he met his advisors and greeted his guests in the plain wooden chair position before the dais that held the throne. It was a reminder, 'you are not king yet' it chided. Twisting his head around, Van eyed the double throne. Two seats, for a kingdom was not a kingdom without a king or queen. Unlike other countries that held one in greater esteem than the other, Fanelia viewed both positions as equally important positions. The throne was symmetrical and the king and queen shared the double throne, just as they shared power and responsibility. His father had always pointed this out when he played in the throne room as a young boy. "Find a queen that is your equal, for Fanelia will not tolerate a queen who is any less, and you will not love a woman who is any less."

It was so easy to picture Hitomi by his side, seated next to him on that throne. Van wasn't sure when the idea had embedded itself, but it had been there almost as soon as he had met her. He could not say why he wanted her to be queen; only that it felt right.

With nothing else to do, he decided that he would find Hitomi. He hadn't even made his wishes known to her! How foolish he had been to announce such a thing to his advisors without fully digesting the idea!

--------------

Pink. Everything that surrounded him was strange bright pink haze. He could see the light undulate, fade and eventually lift away in graceful ribbons. However, the sight it revealed was anything but graceful. Dilandau was immediately struck by the cold that pierced through his thin clothing and chilled him to the very bone. Around him was the dark, dank and dismal world he had seen in Isaac's vision.

"Where are we?"

"Gaea, Zaibach to be specific."

"Is Hitomi here?"

"No."

Gnashing his teeth, Dilandau began to turn in order to demand that Isaac take him immediately to Hitomi, but an approaching figure stopped him. Slipping from the shadows a tall, cloaked figure floated towards the trio. Dilandau watched him nod once at Isaac and motion towards a door that Dilandau hadn't noticed in the dark alley.

"No Dilandau, Hitomi is not in Zaibach, but Strategeos will take us to her."

Jajuka roughly took Dilandau by the elbow and lead him through the doorway into a low ceiling room that smelled strongly of mold. Dilandau felt himself stooping to prevent hitting the low beams and stepping over unknown piles. At the far corner he was shoved unceremoniously onto a rough bench as Jajuka and Isaac positioned themselves on either side. The one Isaac had called Strategeos followed and stood, waiting for Isaac's acknowledgement.

"Are the preparations ready?"

"Yes."

"When will the ceremony begin?"

"Two days time, at sunset."

"You have done well Strategeos."

The cloaked figure bowed on one knee and withdrew the hood revealing his handsome but emotionless face to Dilandau. As Strategeos bowed to Isaac in respect, Dilandau couldn't help but feel that this face was familiar. He saw in the chiseled nose and pale skin his own features.

--------

"Oh Hitomi! Look at this one. I think this my favorite." Merle swung a dark velvet gown from one of the many parcels and held it against Hitomi's shoulders. To her right, Millernia nodded furiously.

"That is a splendid color for you, and I love the lace around the collar. Is that the new fashion in Fanelia?"

Merle shook her head. "I have never seen this design before, but I think that Hitomi may start a new trend if she is seen wearing it enough."

Hitomi blushed and took the gown from Merle's hands. It was beautiful, she admitted as she admired the fabric and the delicate folds it created. "I'm sure it's nothing as splendid as what you have Princess. I hear that Asturia is the most fashionable country in Gaea."

"Trust me, you don't want to have what I have to wear sometimes. It may be fashionable, but comfortable it is not!"

Merle giggled and then went on to explain the many layers of petticoats and corseting Millernia would be required to wear on Van's coronation while Hitomi looked on with awe and fear. To demonstrate, Millernia pulled multiple contractions from her luggage and held them against.

As Millernia pantomimed comically the effect each piece of clothing would have on her appearance, Merle howled in laughter and Hitomi, torn between laughing or pleading with Millernia to abandon such torture, giggled sheepishly into her hand.

From the door of Hitomi's chamber, Van leaned against the frame and watched the actions of all three. By proper decorum he shouldn't be here, but while searching for Hitomi, he had found himself drawn to see what made the three girls laugh so freely.

There was no doubt that the Princess Millernia was beautiful, but he had found his eyes drawn towards Hitomi. Watching her as she shyly interacted with an aristocrat. Perhaps Millernia saw the same kindness and gentleness in her that he had sensed as well, for the Princess was quickly at ease with Hitomi and he saw her relax and speak in a fashion he had not witness since she was a young child.

He wanted to protect her; he wanted to see her smile. Those were not selfish thoughts. However, he admitted that he wanted her to know it was he who protected her, and he wanted her to smile at him. For those reasons, he had selfishly decided that he would keep Hitomi by his side. He would share his throne with her.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I am so sorry that I kinda disappeared. I promise that I will try to finish this in a more timely manner. I actually already have everything outlined, it is just a matter of finding time to write. Also, I need to thank reviewers who still continued to review and requested I finished even when I hadn't been active. You were my inspiration to get off my ass. I kind of felt that this was another filler chapter but I had to set certain things up. I promise that things will begin to pick up next chapter. And yes, I do plan to putting that out sooner than later! Review Please!_

_Enjoy (and standard disclaimer still stands)_

**Previously:** Dilandau, with the help of Isaac, has followed Hitomi to Gaea. Hitomi still has no memory of her existence on Atlantis but is acclimating to Fanelia with the help of Merle and Van. Millernia and Allen have arrived in Fanelia for Van's coronation, and Van has decided that he will make Hitomi Queen of Fanelia. (_Note: Any one else feel like this is taking on Dickens proportions, what with all the different characters and subplots...)_

Chapter 12:

The excitement permeated every part of Fanelia. Even the flowers seemed to bloom with an enhanced color and fill the air with a heightened aroma. Walking through the buzzing crooked streets of the market place, Hitomi felt light-headed and almost giddy, feeding off of the atmosphere surrounding her. Millernia suddenly stopped short and held up a bouquet of fragile white lilies. "These would be perfect for Hitomi's hair decoration." Giving the merchant two pence, she placed the lilies in the woven wicker basket next to the deep purple violets and daisies. Millernia forged on ahead and Hitomi felt Merle tighten her grip on her hand, pulling her along.

"I don't remember asking prissy princess over there to tag along, much less dictate the plans for this outing." Merle hissed viciously under her breath. Hitomi giggled slightly and pulled back on Merle's hand.

"She means well, look the only items she has purchased are for us. Those daisies are to go with your dress."

"Well, I have to insist that we stop with these trifling purchases! We need to get to the tailors today! The coronation begins tomorrow morning." Merle momentarily let go of Hitomi's hand to scamper up next to Millernia.

The moment Hitomi lost contact with Merle's hand, she felt a wash of sensations and emotions cocoon around her. The excitement she had already been feeling intensified, but the edges were tinged with a hint of malicious anxiety. For an instant, her vision hazed and she suddenly looked on Merle with revulsion and suspicion. Hitomi gasped and shook her head just as Merle turned around and motioned for her to hurry up. Suddenly aware of the people around her, Hitomi looked over her shoulder and saw an elder man sneer at Merle's back. Hitomi quickened her pace and reached for Merle, as if trying to shield her from such murderous eyes, only to witness a mother quickly jerk her child over to the other side of the cobblestone path as Merle passed. Hitomi's feet turned to lead and she found that she couldn't take another step. Before her eyes the world turned to a swirl of color, centering on the distorted image of Merle. Radiating from the entire market was a feeling of absolute dread and hate, centered entirely on the creature who had shown only love and kindness to her. However, Hitomi felt the hatred seeping into the crack in her skins, and infusing the same repulsion deep into her soul. Hitomi fought the onslaught with images of Merle laughing and frolicking with her through the gardens, but there were too many people, too many prejudices bearing down on her.

A gentle tough on her shoulder pulled Hitomi from the haze. Rapidly blinking her eyes, she saw Merle staring quizzically at her while Millernia impatiently tapped her foot. Still, the gentle hand on her shoulder remained, and all of the hatred had fled at that simple gesture. Throwing her gaze over her shoulder she meet two concerned eyes staring down at her.

"The lady shouldn't be so careless in the market, you are liable to be run down by a cart if you just stand in the middle of the way."

"Oh!" Hitomi quickly backed away and bowed politely. "Thank you sir, I believe I must have been overcome by the afternoon heat. I must catch up with Merle and the Princess Millernia; we need go to the tailor's"

"What luck, I was planning on accompanying the princess to her next engagement. If you please…"

Hitomi tentatively tucked her hand into the offered arm and the pair started towards the two women who were waiting with raised eyebrows outside the tailor's tent.

"Lady Merle, I would suggest you take Lady Hitomi back to the palace once your errand is finished. It would appear that she has succumbed to the afternoon heat." Princess, I need you to accompany me to the palace. The king requires your assistance in some details pertaining to the trade treaty."

Merle nodded warily and turned her nose up towards the blistering sun filling the sky. "It is an unusually warm afternoon, but I fear it may be one of the last before we sit through many a dark and cold night. Come Hitomi, we must hurry. King Van will expect us for dinner tonight, and I want you to have your new dinner dress ready."

Hitomi nodded and pulled her arm from Allen's elbow. "Sir Allen, thank you again." Hastily, Hitomi bowed and ducked under the tent's curtain in one swift movement. Through the thick canvas tarp she could make out the muted dialogue of Princess Millernia and her bodyguard knight, Sir Allen.

"What a strange girl. She's so skittish and frail. She reminds me much of a doe."

"Aye, but the fragility of a doe is but an illusion. They are powerful and graceful creatures."

'Well, we shouldn't keep the King waiting. Let's go Allen."

*******

Slowly, Hitomi's eyes adjusted to the dim lights of the tent, but felt strangely calm and comforted in the small enclosing. In one corner of the tent stood a changing curtain and three sets of mirrors, arranged so that one could see almost all angles of their reflection. Merle stood over a long table against the back curtain, inspecting a pile of colored silks and ruffles. Merle held up a pale green silk dress with a simple neckline, puffed cap sleeves and a white sash empire waist. "Try this on Hitomi."

Hitomi gingerly handled the dress, despite its simplicity, it was beautiful and she didn't dare ruin it's perfection.

"Hurry Hitomi! We have a whole set of outfits that must be checked."

Hitomi bit down on her lip and ducked her head to hide her blush as she scampered behind the changing curtain. She relished in slide of the luxurious silk over her skin and was amazed at how the fabric managed to smooth seamlessly over her own body. Tentatively, she stepped from behind the curtain and looked eagerly at Merle.

"It's perfect! Quick, look at yourself, and then try this frock on."

Hitomi gasped when she saw her image staring back at her and found it hard to turn away from her own reflection. However, the spell was broken when a heavy tartan wool flopped unceremoniously over her head. Hitomi pulled the heavier item from her head and threw a quizzical look at Merle.

"Just try it on!

Hitomi slid off the silky dress and carefully folded it over the top of the changing curtain. Despite the heat outside, she found the dark tailor's tent cool and was eager to pull on the heavier wool garment. The dress was very similar in cut to the riding dress Merle had lent her, but the waist was fitted and the skirts a bit longer. Hitomi was delighted to find the sleeves sewn on with loose leather threads that allowed a greater range of mobility. Immediately she thought of her riding lessons and promised outings with Van, and she was pleased that dress provided was both practical and pleasing to the eye. Drawing the curtain back, she twirled as Merle looked her over with a scrutinizing eye.

"Loni, this new riding dress is perfect. Thank you again for putting a rush on this dress and the dinner gown." Merle exclaimed as she circled Hitomi.

Loni stood from her seat in the back corner, her head bowed in gratitude. "Lady Hitomi and Lady Merle, I am glad that you are both pleased with my work, but I must admit that the gown I am most proud of has yet to be revealed." Pulling the fabric that laid in her lap, Loni held up a colorful multi-layerd robe. Unlike the other gowns which has been designed in the latest fashion, this gown was constructed based on traditional Fanelian fashions and colors. The gown was a rich, earthy yellow hue, the color of Fanelia's traditional curry stew. Bordering the square neck line and sleeves was diagonal pattern of green and red. The bodice of the gown was short and fitted, with an undershirt of crisp white linen whose intricate lace edge peeked just beyond the neck line. The accompanying skirts were full and a green sash that matched he bordered edge completed the gown. Hitomi gingerly took the proffered gown between her finger tips. The material was light and airy, perfect for the intense autumn heat. Though the top was cropped, and the sleeves short, there was nothing immodest about this gown.

Merle looked over the dress eagerly. "Hurry and try it on! I can't wait to see what it is like! Is this for the coronation?"

Loni gave an affirmative nod. It made sense for the dress to be of a more traditional style given the occasion, though Hitomi found that she could get use to wearing such gowns much more often. Slipping behind the curtain she pulled off the riding dress and slipped into the tight bodice, flowing skirts and finally shrugging into the vest like long robe that completed the outfit. Though the colors could have been garish or clashed with her pale skin tone, Loni had chosen muted earth tones that brought out the gold in her dark blonde hair and highlighted the green of her eyes. Loni had taken a dress worn by the natives of Fanelia, who usually had a darker complexion and tresses, and made it to suit her instead. In this gown, Hitomi truly looked exotic.

********

"Are you sure?"

"According to the ancient scripture, it is the dragon or what the Fanelians call Escaflowne.

"That is the key…who knew it would be so easy or so obvious."

"Obvious?"

"The guardian dragon, Escaflowne is legendary, and the main reason why no other country dare go to war with such as small backwater nation. Just because of legends. Well, now it looks likes the legends were true after all. Escaflowne is the origin of not only Fanelia but all of Gaea. The great being who descended from Atlantis to give the people light, reason and humanity. Well now Escaflowne will be awoken again, but for the time of judgement. Gaea is unclean and needs to be re-birthed."

Dilandau watched Isaac and Strategeos banter back and forth about tatics and plans. Isaac leaned back against the wooden bench, confidence radiating from his aged form. During the conversation his eyes had shone brilliantly and gave off a vitality that did not seem possible. In contrast, the young, fit, and large muscular frame of Strategeos was hunched over in submission. Worry and tension etched lines that marred his youthful face. Jajuka was simply bored. Whether he simply didn't care or, like Dilandau, didn't understand was unknown.

"The plan, master?" Jajuka spoke up.

"Tomorrow is the coronation ceremony of the young king. On that day Escaflowne is taken out of its sanctuary to serve as part of the coronation ritual. Fanelia will not expect an attack, as most countries' leaders will be present as part of a goodwill mission. Tomorrow, during the coronation we will take Escaflowne and burn Fanelia to the ground. The re-birth of Gaea will begin with that worthless country. Only those we deem worthy will be part of the new world order, and Fanelia is not worthy."

Jajuka looked pleased to hear that the first steps were beginning to finalize and that everything would begin to fall in place tomorrow. Strategeos' face gave nothing away except that his head seemed to hang just a little more at the mention of Fanelia's destruction. He did not meet Isaac's eye, which seemed to bore into the top of his head, looking for the slightest hint of objection.

"And of Hitomi?"

"Patience Dilandau; Escaflowne will help us find her."

**********

Hitomi smoothed any wrinkles away in the full green skirt. Tonight would be the first night she wore any of own clothes to dinner. Before everything else had been borrowed clothing. Though Merle's clothes were fine for the occasion, they did not accentuate her features as nicely or hug her body in such a flattering manner. Staring in front of the mirror she couldn't help but wonder if Van would find it pleasing. She had dressed herself with more than her usual care; her golden tresses were pulled back into an elegant bun and the lilies Millernia had picked out at the market were pinned behind her right ear. The only jewelry she wore was the pink crystal pendant around her throat, which the simple neckline accentuated.

Opening the door to her room, she was greeted by Allen pulling on the cuff of his dinner jacket.

"Ah. Lady Hitomi, you look wonderful if I may say so." Allen turned and executed a deep bow in her direction.

Hitomi bobbed into an answering blush. "Is Princess Millernia already downstairs?"

In answer to her question, the chamber door across from Hitomi opened to revealed the Princess. "Hitomi! That dress looks wonderful on you! Was that one of the gowns you and Merle retrieved today?" Millernia quickly crossed the hallway to inspect Hitomi. "The seamstress did this in only two days? I must make sure I visit her shop before I leave. Are you going down to dinner now? Take Allen's other arm. A lady should always be presented at dinner."

Hitomi took Allen's free arm and the three of them descended the stairs. Awaiting them at the bottom were Van and Merle. Merle bounced excitedly on her toes, just as eager for Van to see Hitomi as he was. She had already described the dinner gown and new riding gown in excruciating detail, and though Van was not usually interested in such things, he had listened with rapt attention. Though try as he might, Merle would give no details about the coronation dress he had specially ordered.

Van was indeed just as taken with Hitomi's appearance as Merle had suggested; though the affect was somewhat ruined by the presence of Allen at her side. Van had nothing again Allen personally, but he had heard the rumors of his infamous philandering and was loathed to think that any such rumor would tarnish her reputation, which was tenuous at best. Already whispers of the mysterious woman had begun to circulate around the capital city and soon it would spread to other nations once her presence at his coronation was noticed. Perhaps he could put an end to it before any speculation began by proclaiming her to be his betrothed at the coronation ceremony. His advisors would be livid but there could be little they could do after such a daring announcement. The only flaw to this plan was that Hitomi was ignorant of his intentions. He had treated her with more than friendly affection and he dared to say that she also seemed more than just fond of him, but he too had only recently reached his decision to gain her hand in marriage. In fact, all he knew was that he wanted to marry her. No further plans had been made, and he had no idea how to go about courting her. All these thoughts crashed around his head as he watched her descend the grand staircase. He should go to her and offer his arm. If he gave preference to her over the Princess of Asturia that would mean something. A more petty princess would have been insulted but Millernia would understand, especially if the rumors about her and Allen were true. Van was saved from any further scheming by Millernia herself.

"Milord Van, doesn't Lady Hitomi look wonderful? Surely such a beautiful sight must be given the honor of being presented at dinner by the future king himself."

"You are right Princess. I do not think I have ever had the pleasure of seeing Lady Hitomi look as well as she does tonight." The comment from Allen was honest and true. Though Millernia dripped in priceless jewels, Hitomi's simple beauty was more breath-taking.

Van had never been skilled in his use of flattery and could think of nothing else to say or do other than to approach Hitomi with an affirmative nod. Offering his arm to Hitomi, he took pleasure in the blush that spread across her cheeks. He had tonight and tomorrow to let her know the extent of his feelings and to gauge her own.

*******

Things were not going as well as he had hoped. Van had decided to execute his plan last evening but hadn't found a chance to say anything to Hitomi beyond compliments about her appearance. The conversation had been dominated by Millernia and discussion of his upcoming coronation. To his chagrin, Allen had spent most of the dinner conversing with Hitomi. Even when they had retired for the evening, Van had been obligated to stay behind to discuss last minute plans with his counselors, leaving him to defer to Allen to escort the ladies to their chambers.

Currently he stood outside Hitomi's room while the rest of the castle continued to slumber. He had not had the chance to confirm their usual morning meeting, but he hoped that she was expecting him. Taking a deep breath to strengthen his resolve, he quietly rapt his knuckles against the grain of her door. It opened instantly to reveal a beaming Hitomi dressed in a new riding outfit. Loni had outdone herself; he mentally noted that a thank you card and tokens of his gratitude at her speed and quality of work should be sent to her shop directly. To his amusement, Hitomi spun quickly to show off the new dress.

"Thank you Van! I couldn't wait to wear it today."

"I am pleased you like it." Again he found little to say in response, and he cursed himself silently for ineptness. Perhaps he should start to observe the Caeli knight more often; Allen always seemed to know the right thing to say. Though he had little to say, his smile and shining eyes told Hitomi that he also approved of her dress and she was not put off in the slightest. Closing the door behind her, she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and the two quietly walked the well known path to the roof. As he had before, Van slipped Hitomi's hand down the length of his arm until it rested, clasped in his own. However, rather than leading her towards their usual ledge, he turned towards her as soon as they reach the castle roof.

"I am not good with my words Hitomi, and I will not bother to attempt to flatter your pride with inadequate declarations. I once told you that I was in your debt." Van fnd the courage to lift his eyes and found only curiosity staring back at him. Shyly he cupped her check with his hand; she did not move away but rather tilted her head against his palm. This he used to bolster his courage. "I beg of you another favor, but one I hope will allow me to demonstrate my undying gratitude and affection." Van paused to gather his courage for the final plunge. Hitomi continued to look at him, silently persuading him to continue. Casting his eyes downwards, he continued, "The dress I requested for the coronation tomorrow is of Fanelian design. You see, it is customary for every dignitary to wear the traditional clothing of their country. I wanted yours to be Fanelian, to represent, if you will, my desire for you to continue to see Fanelia as your home." Van lapsed into silence, he hoped that Hitomi was perceptive enough to understand his round about ramblings, to spare him of actually having to state his desires so directly. He was not so lucky.

"I don't understand Van."

"Stay in Fanelia, Hitomi, as my queen. At noon today I will become king and I need a wife to rule by my side. You would be a good and gracious queen, and I would treat you with undying affection. Please accept." Van had inched closer to Hitomi who could only stare back with large round eyes.

"Van…I…don't know what or how. Are you sure? I mean…"

"Hitomi. You have a good heart and I will share my knowledge of Fanelia with you. I know, deep down that you were sent to me for a purpose. I believe that it was to share my throne, and I would be so good to you, attentive to your every need. Please say you will."

There was such honesty in his face that Hitomi knew that every word he utter was true. She had come to love this land and she knew she felt comfort in the presence of Van and Merle. She trusted these people and though they knew nothing of her and she had nothing to give, they had shown only kindness and affection. She was unsure of her duties as queen but she could trust Van to show teach her.

"Yes."

Van closed the small gap between them and gently pressed his lips to hers. It was a shy and fleeting kiss but it held such tenderness and affection. Hitomi could feel his lips stretch into a smile against her own, "Thank you."

********

Dilandau marveled at the colossal metal giants that towered over them. "What are these?"

"Guymelefs; the most advanced fighting machines Gaea will ever see. Fanelia should be proud that their last images will be of such magnificent creatures. Tomorrow you will take one into combat to retrieve Escaflowne."

"I do not know how to use such a thing."

"It is of no matter. You are an Atlantian; these were designed for you. Choose your armor and then meet me in the inn. We have strategies to review." Isaac left Dilandau in the bunker hidden below the inn. Lining the walls were sleeping metal giants, reposed but threatening still. Dilandau's eyes strayed towards one whose red lacquered coat seemed to pulse in the dim lighting. It called out towards him and Dilandau no longer doubted Isaac's words; this armor was made for him alone.

_TBC_


	13. Chapter 13: Things Fall Apart

_A/N: So I didn't get it out as soon as I had hoped. I apologize for that, but I hope you find this chapter worth the wait. This story is finally building up some steam and things are starting to set into motion. I apologize for the long journey and thank any readers who are still along for the ride. As always, reviews are much appreciated._

Chapter 13: Things Fall Apart

Merle looked radiant in her own traditional Fanelian gown. Hers was the more typical brightly colored hue, but it suited her just fine. However, Merle's concerns were not about her own appearance at the moment, rather they centered on the petite blond seated at the vanity.

"Merle, you should stop fussing. I don't think my hair has ever been so intricately braided and no one will able to see it from so far away."

"Nonsense. Besides, once Van makes his announcement you will be under the scrutiny of every court, and you must look perfectly fashionable else the ladies of court will not accept you."

"You know?"

"Van cannot keep a secret from me. And I am so glad Hitomi." Stopping, Merle held Hitomi's gaze in the vanity mirror. "You will be a good queen for Van and Fanelia."

Hitomi's hand came up to grasp Merle's where it laid perched on her shoulder. "Thank you Merle; I will try. Though I do not fully understand what my duties will be as queen, or as Van's wife. But he asked me so sweetly and he said that a king should have a queen. Given everything he has done for me, how could I not accept?"

Merle narrowed her eyes slightly. "Hitomi, don't you love Van?"

"I..I do like him, and care for him a lot. I enjoy his presence, but I do not know if it is love. Though I dread the idea of no longer being in Fanelia at his side. So I must have the first inklings of love, but love is not always important in these matters is it?"

"It is to Van."

Hitomi could tell that her honesty did not sit well with Merle and she turned to face her companion. "Van has promised to treat me well, and I know he will. In turn, I will do the same. Do not worry Merle, I will never hurt him."

Merle looked into Hitomi's wide eyes and could find no trace of anything but the truth. Van loved Hitomi, though he may not have admitted it to himself just yet, but Hitomi would make him happy and she wanted nothing but to see her brother happy. "I know Hitomi; I know you will."

"Merle?"

"Hn?" Merle continued with her work, tucking the last calla lily into the intricate arrangement of curls.

"What is expected of me today? What will happen at the coronation?"

"Nothing will be expected of you, so do not fret. Just focus on trying not to look bored. I have never seen a Fanelian coronation before so I do not know what to expect exactly, but I have heard the advisors describe the event." Merle stepped back to finish her inspection of Hitomi before she continued. "Van will call upon Escaflowne to confirm his claim on kingship, using the dragon energist as a conduit."

"Escaflowne? The white dragon?"

"Yes; Escaflowne is the worshipped deity in Fanelia and all rulers must pass the dragon rite to prove their strength and skill. If they are not able to retrieve the energist, they cannot become king."

"What if Van had not been successful?" Hitomi thought of the trampled clearing she had visited with Van. According to Van, she had saved his life. Until this moment, she had never truly questioned the ramification of his death.

Merle hesitated and diverted her eyes before answering. "I do not like to think what may have happened, for Van's failure would have meant the end of the Fanel bloodline."

"Van would have been put to death for his failure?" Hitomi was awestruck, this ritual seemed so savage!

"Not exactly, but a prince is expected or succeed or die trying."

"But to fight and kill a dragon? Such a dangerous task doesn't make sense."

"True. But only one Fanelia king-to-be has ever failed. Folken, Van's brother."

Hitomi turned fully to look at Merle. This was the first mention of an elder brother. "Van was not meant to be king?"

"Stand up Hitomi and let me inspect your dress. The ceremony will begin shortly and we must make sure everything is ready."

Hitomi did not fail to notice how Merle dodged her question but she could tell by the set of her jaw that she would get nothing more of the subject out of Merle now. Doing as she was told, she stood for Merle's final inspection. Earlier she had only basked in the gratitude and honor Van had extended by offering his hand in marriage, now she began to wonder more about the country she had promised herself to.

*****

Merle had already left. She had to leave earlier in order to find a good spot to watch the coronation. According to Merle, a samurai would escort Hitomi to the service. All she had to do now was wait, and wait she did. Outside her window the buzz of people grew louder, and the contrast with the oppressive silence in her chambers only made her more anxious. The soft knock on the door caused Hitomi to suck in too much breath.

"Enter."

A young girl opened the door and Hitomi recognized her as one of the assistants from the medical ward. "Lady. I've brought your medicine."

"Oh yes." in the hustle and bustle of the day, Hitomi had completely forgotten about her medicine. Since her discharge from the medical ward, this was the only interaction she had with healers anymore. According to them, she had been in a fit when she first arrived. She would thrash around in her sleep and had 'waking fits' where she would go into a trance or sometimes convulse violently. The medicine prevented these episodes, and Hitomi had dutifully taken a dose each day.

The assistant placed the wooden tray on a low table dear Hitomi's vanity and filled a small shallow saucer with a thick viscous fluid. Hitomi stood and held the saucer to her lips, throwing her head back in a hope to the expedite the process. No matter how many doses she took, she could never get use to the metallic aftertaste. Hitomi held out the saucer, her face still twisted in disgust; she felt the saucer taken from her hand and a wedge of lime replace it. Hitomi snuck the wedge between her lips and sucked the sour juice from the pulp. The intense sour taste of lime was preferable to the medicine and the juices acted as an adequate chaser.

"Thank you." Hitomi placed the lime rind into the assistant's awaiting hand. With a quick bow, both the girl and any evidence of medicine were gone.

Hitomi remained standing, her hand clasping the edge of her vanity as the effects of the medicine took effect. A slow numbing filling spread through her body, originating from the base of her skull and flooding in all directions. She always felt comatose after her daily dose and had once requested to change the time to right before bed. Her request had been denied though, on the basis that medication before bed time could lead to a coma, and that the main priority of the medicine would be to ward off any day time attacks, the most potentially embarrassing for the court. Never mind that she often felt as if she was walking in her sleep, a disinterested and reticent Hitomi was better than an epileptic Hitomi.

Another knock sounded on the door and Hitomi managed to barely mumble an audible, "Enter."

"Milady." A samurai knight stood at her door, arm extended already for her. This knight was young and didn't meet her eye as she dragged herself to his side. She preferred his quiet nature as it allowed her to focus more on walking and composing herself for the coronation. They walked down the hall to the grand staircase and finally to the stage erected in the palace courtyard. The samurai led her up the stairs and next to Millernia, who shone in all her Asturian glory. Behind her, Allen stood guard, also wearing his finest military robes. Like Allen, the samurai took his spot behind Hitomi.

Looking ahead to the crowd gathered in front of the stage, Hitomi recognized the lords and lady of the court assembled in chairs before the dais. A few rows back, she saw the most successful merchants decked out in all their ostentatious glory. Further back, and spilling out the gates into the city square, she saw the rest of the village. Craning her neck as discreetly as possible she searched the crowd for Merle. Just when she was about to give up, a bob of bright pink hair caught her attention. In the further corner of the palace square, roped off from all the others, the beast servants and courtiers assembled. Leaning against the rope, right in the front was Merle. Four samurais stood guard around the section, and Merle kept throwing dirty looks at one who kept standing in her way when he shifted his weight from one foot to the other out of boredom.

Hitomi was about to throw up her hand in greeting to Merle, but her wrist was caught by an unexpectedly strong grip. Looking down, she saw that Millernia's hand had snatched her own. Millernia gave a barely perceivable shake of the head, her blond curls moving only slightly over her shoulders. Looking from Millernia's profile, she saw Allen watching her out of the corner of his eye as well. If it were not for her grip, Hitomi would have thought that Millernia was not even aware of her. The corners of Allen's lips lifted in the tiniest of smiles, but he too made no gesture to acknowledge her. Hitomi eased the tension from her arm and Millernia's fingers unfurled from her wrist.

Trumpets from the palace wall sounded and Hitomi refrained from looking for the source of the sound, on either side of her the other dignitaries were unfazed by the noise. A wizened samurai she recognized as Balgus entered from the back of the stage, his formidable physical presence silencing any lingering conversation in the crowd.

"People and guests of Fanelia, I present his eminence, Prince Van Slanzar de Fanel!"

Balgus bent low at the hip and ducked side ways to reveal Van standing behind him, wearing the traditional Fanelian robes Hitomi had come to recognize. A deep red tunic was layered with long vest robes. Tan breeches peaked out from under the layers of robes and disappeared quickly into dark brown leather boots. In his hand, Van clutched a pink dragon energist.

Van stepped forward and for a moment Hitomi expected him to address the crowd. Instead he lifted the dragon energist high into the air and was rewarded by a cacophony of cheers and whistles. Van withdrew his hand from the air and the crowd fell silent again.

"Fanelia, I have succeeded in the ancient rites of our kingdom and come before you a humble man. Accept this dragon energist as proof of my strength, my determination and my skill, and declare me today your king!"

The crowd once again erupted in cheers, "Long live King Van. Long live Fanelia. Long live King Van. Long live Fanelia…"

Van withdrew a decorative dagger from the sleeve of his robe and Balgus stepped forward to retrieve the energist from his hand. With a swift movement, he dragged the blade across the palm of his left hand; in its wake, a thin river of red sprung from from the wound. Thrusting his hand once again in the air, this time displaying his bleeding wound, he was meet with even more cheers from the crowd. Balgus took the blade from Van and returned the energist, which Van pressed against his bleeding palm. His fleshed hissed and sizzled on contact and the energist began to pulse with an inner light.

Hitomi unconsciously lifted her hand to the pendant at her throat, it too grew warm and seemed to pulse in tune with the energist, which pulsed in tune with the beating of her heart. Van decided at that moment to turn his face towards her. His face was stone, the good humor she was use to seeing playing on his features was absent. Without a word, he extended his right hand to her, still clutching the energist in his left. Hitomi's hand dropped from the pendent and she placed her hand in his waiting one. His grip was strong but gentle and he guided her from the perimeter to stand by his side, facing the cheering crowd.

That was when a piercing shriek ran through the cheering crowd. What followed was a shocked silence, the air suddenly sucked into a vacuum, before the world exploded.

*****************

Dilandau watched the commotion from the safety of the forest. For so many years he had guarded over this village, but watching it from this perspective was completely different. As a guardian he merely helped to keep major natural disasters at bay. It was thrilling to watch the people swarm around the palace. Here, so close to these people, his senses were under attack. A heady musk hang in the air and despite the cool morning air, heat radiated off of the throngs of people, intensifying the smells and muffled chatter.

Soon it would be winter, his favorite season. He had always admired the calming atmosphere that settled over Gaea during that season, but he wondered absently what it would be to actually _feel_ that calmness now. He could sense Jajuka in the guymelef next to him, but heard nothing from the taciturn element. Settling back into the crisp leather pilot seat of his guymelef, he nervously squeezed the shifts in his hands, rolling his muscles around to find a more comfortable spot. Isaac was right, he seemed to know exactly how to operate this metallic beast, but that did not mean he did it with any fluidity. Below him, he could make out the shapes of Isaac and Strategeos through the barred cockpit. They did not wear this mechanical armor, but Dilandau had a feeling that they controlled the mechanical army hidden in the recesses of the forest.

"Your intelligence was wrong."

Strategeos did not respond to Isaac, save for a curt nod of his head.

"You said the ceremony was to take place at dusk, and look- the royal parties are already assembled, ready for a noon coronation. It is a good thing I decided to advance the troops ahead of time."

"Yes."

Isaac looked ruefully up at the towering figure of Strategeos. "Now it is imperative that we find Escaflowne before that brat bonds with it. Where is it Strategeos?"

Strategeos nodded towards the temple, concealed from most of the palace guests by thick foliage, away from the platform and gathering crowd.

"Good. Now is as good a time as any, when most of the attention is elsewhere. Dilandau will accompany me to the temple and Jajuka will lead the attack on Fanelia once we have recovered the relic. Strategeos, do not make me regret charging you with this task…"

Dilandau had stopped paying attention at this point. He recognized the young prince entering the stage from the rear. Unconsciously, Dilandau felt his jaw clench. This was the man that Hitomi had taken a keen interest in, an interest that had always bothered Dilandau. That brat. Varie's son. The son that was more important than him. Wrapping his hands tighter around the controls of his guymelef, Dilandau realized that he was looking forward to seeing this land burn.

Earlier when Isaac had spoken of Fanelia, he had not put a name to the country he knew so well; the country to seemed to dog his every step. In the end it had been what both bonded him with Varie, and what had brought him and Hitomi together, but it was also what finally tore them all apart. Dilandau remembered the feverish look in her eyes when she had begged for his help, atop the rocky cliff, right before she dove, right before she fell. Would she try to come here, try to stop the destruction _he_ was about to inflict upon this land.

The breath caught in his throat and Diladandau looked wildly about. If she was here, then she was in danger! He had to look for her.

"Isaac!"

Isaac looked up at Dilandau's concerned call. "Yes?"

"Hitomi! She might be here. We have to look for her."

"Foolish boy. We do not have time." Isaac dismissed him with a wave of his hand as he continued his dialogue with Strategeos.

Dilandau felt the fury building in him. Isaac had told him that they would find her, would look for her, would save her. "You liar."

Isaac turned slowly at the seething hate he heard in Dilandau's voice. "Pardon?"

"You never cared about Hitomi, or Varie. You are using me. I will not be manipulated or take any part in this scheme. I came here to for Hitomi."

Isaac stared at Diladanu's guymelef, his face hidden behind bars of steel, before he broke out into a raspy chuckle. "And how will you find her? You need me, and I will only help you once we have recovered Esacflowne."

"I-"

Their conversation was broken off by the raucous cheers of the crowd. The prince withdrew his hand that held up a pink stone and the crowd fell silent again.

"Get out of my way."

"Remember the vision I showed you. We must purge Gaea our its filth, and that will begin by wiping this puny country from the face of existence."

"Get out of my way." Dilandau didn't care about Isaac's mission anymore; didn't care about his lofty goals. Hitomi may be in that crowd and he needed to save her.

"How will you find her?" Isaac asked again. This conversation was beginning to take up precious time. With a nod to Strategeos, Jajuka and other guymelefs took off towards the temple to retrieve Escaflowne. That was the most important thing now. Dilandau would have to be dealt with later. Looking over the remaining guymelefs, he questioned who would be best to command the remaining forces; Chesta or Gatti maybe?

Dilandau moved forwards and began looking desperately through the crowd for Hitomi. A motion from the king drew his attention and he saw a figure move from the side of the assembled crowd. Shock and relief simultaneously coursed through him. She was here; she was here with him! The deep painful shriek that filled the air surprised him, especially when he realized that it came from his own mouth.

The controls which he had only clumsily man mere minutes ago came alive. Dilandau was suddenly one with his guymelef; the mechanical limbs moved with the same fluidity and ease as his own limbs. He was moving towards the platform without thought, only intent on reaching her. Over the whirling of the machinery he was vaguely aware of Isaac's screams for him to stop. Damn him; damn Escaflowne; damn that prince.

His control completely snapped when the dark haired prince dared to draw Hitomi into his embrace protectively. Who the hell did he think he was to dare touch her? No one but him. Ripping apart those offending limbs was the only thought that consumed him.

Below his guymelef, which had taken flight over the crowd, people scattered in chaos; trampling their own in a hurry to flee. The guests on the stage were quickly retreating from the rear, only Van stood his ground, Hitomi clinging behind him. Dilandau let out another scream of rage and was slightly surprised to see flames erupt from his mechanical arm, setting the stage on fire, increasing the chaos and cries of fear.

Raising his mechanical, Dilandau prepared to strike down the prince. He hadn't even noticed the towering and scarred man before, but this man now blocked his blade with surprising strength. Only his large broadsword was preventing Dilandau's own mechanical blade from splitting him down his center. The audacity of this man to dare stand in his way, he would be destroyed for it.

"Run Van! Take and lady and run!"

"Balgus!"

"Quick!"

Dilandau bared his teeth and forced harder against the blade, increasing the crevice that had begun to form. He would dispatch of this nuance and then destroy the prince.

**********************

Van threw one last desperate glance at Balgus and then ran towards the temple, Hitomi in tow. He would have to retrieve Escaflowne and then get Hitomi out of here. Hitomi stared at Balgus holding off the gigantic mechanical beast.

"Hitomi"

Hitomi took a sharp breath. She could have swore the strange creature had just uttered her name. It had sounded hollow, dissonant, and strangely familiar.

"Hitomi! Come!" Van pulled roughly on her arm and the shock fell from her. Van ran towards the back of the stage and disappeared into the palace corridors. The other guests were already running towards the landing strip where ships were preparing to take off.

Among the crowd, she found Millernia's blonde head. Desperately searching the rushing crowd for Merle's distinctive red head, her steps slowed and pulled on Van's hand. "Van! Merle!"

Van turned and she saw anguish in his face, torn between finding Merle and his duty. "I have to get to Escaflowne."

Hitomi saw it was futile and it would only prove painful for Van to argue. Disengaging her hand, she rushed towards Millernia.

"Millernia. Please find Merle. Please!"

Millernia took her pleading hand and nodded understandingly as she turned towards Allen who hovered over her shoulder.

"Don't worry Princess. I'll find her, but you must promise to get onto the Crusader, even without me." Allen took off, fighting against the crowd to rush towards the screams and chaos.

Hitomi felt Van's hand on her shoulder and she turned towards him. Somehow she knew that he needed her with him, wanted her with him. Taking his hand they ran past the guests and down the hall. Leaving behind Millernia, who stood stationary amidst the chaos and flowing bodies that divided around her, like the currents around a floating body.

Millernia watched her childhood friend dash down the hall, pulling Hitomi behind him. In this time, she couldn't do anything but trust the heavens that they would be safe. Just when it seemed like Van had managed to grasp a little bit of happiness, destiny decided that it must be thwarted. Again.

"Princess!"

Millernia saw Gades towering over the crowd, obviously searching for her. Finally turning with the flow of bodies, she ran towards him. "Allen is searching for Merle. We must prepare the ship to be ready to leave once he returns. Also, make sure we carry as many refugees as possible. I don't care if we throw cargo overboard to make room."

*********************

Van lead Hitomi through twists and turns of hallways and passages she had never seen. The spider webs and thick layer of dusts hinted that these passages were rarely used; the eerie silence that enveloped them made Hitomi think that these pathways must be underground. Without warning, the passage came to an abrupt end;a heavy, thick wooden door blocked their way. On the other side of the door stood the unknown, and Van slowed down to pressed his ear against the wood grain. Holding his hand up, he motioned for Hitomi to wait as he cautiously pushed the door and peered around the corner.

An enormous temple was slowly revealed. On the opposite end stood a white metal idol. Outside of the relic and arching rafters, the temple was bare. Not even a pew was present for the pious to kneel upon. Van crept out of the passageway and beckoned for Hitomi to follow. Locking his eyes on the metal statue, he withdrew the pink energist he had stored in his robes during their flight.

Hitomi ventured out of the passage into the cavernous temple. Without warning she felt her body freeze, and she saw the faint image of large metal claw crashing through the wooden ceiling, crushing Van. She didn't even know she has started to scream until the paralysis slipped from her body, and air rushed from her mouth. Van stopped and turned, fearing the worst as he sought to find what plagued Hitomi. Just as he rushed back to her aide, a black mechanical claw ripped through the roof, landing right where Van had stood only seconds before.

Though the mechanical arm had missed Van, it landed on the train of his royal robes and Van had to struggle to free himself of the material. Hitomi rushed to his side, but he only pushed her towards the statue. "Quickly, get to Escaflowne."

The metal claw, dislodged itself from the floor and flew up, through the ceiling, preparing to strike again. Van grasped Hitomi and led her towards the perimeter of the temple, away from the most likely place the mechanical beast would strike again. As predicted, the claw crashed down again, leaving a gaping hole in the ceiling that allowed Hitomi and Van to finally see their attacker. The mechanical beast that peered down at them was identical to the other creature that had attacked them on the platform, only differing in color. Clutching Hitomi to his side, Van made a mad dash for Escaflowne, praying they made it before the creature struck again.

The second claw of the beast lifted, and its shadow loomed over Van and Hitomi. No matter how fast they ran, they wouldn't be able to escape it before it came crashing down on them again. Strangely, the arm never came down. Hitomi risked a glance to see the red beast from before, only this time it was blocking the impending descent of the other mechanical creature. Van didn't stop to decipher what was happening. Instead, he ran ahead to the statue, energist in hand.

"Escaflowne, I call upon your power and your protection in the name of Fanelia."

Clutching the energist in his hand, he thrust his fist into the red stone that stood out from the breast of Escaflowne. The hard crystal metamorphosed into a gelatinous goo and his hand slipped in with no resistance. A mechanical whirling sound erupted from the statue and steam escaped from a hidden cockpit that revealed itself. Van catapulted himself into the opening. His father had always told him that he would know how to operate Escaflowne when the came time, and he prayed that his father had not lied to him.

**********************

Dilandau flicked his mechanical wrist, dispensing of the bloodied flesh that clung to the smooth blade. Hitomi had disappeared with the prince into the castle, but he somehow knew she wasn't on any of the levy ships that took off from the royal air fields. The sound of splintering wood reached his ear, and he remembered the temple Strategeos had pointed out while they can laid hidden in the woods. Would she be after this mysterious Escaflowne as well? Taking off towards the woods, he spotted Jajuka's guymelef looming over the wooden temple, furiously ripping apart the temple roof.

That was when he saw her, dodging wooden debris as they fell from Jajuka's metallic claw. He struck his metallic arm out to block what would have been a fatal blow. Dilandau clenched his jaw against the pain that lanced through his hand as he strained to hold off Jajuka's attack, the gears groaning against the stress.

"Stop it! Don't you recognize her?"

Jajuka turned almost dead blank eyes to him, and Dilandau realized that much as he disliked Jajuka, he could not blame him for nearly killing Hitomi. He was being controlled, but by who? Gritting his teeth, Dilandau pushed into his blade and threw off Jajuka's arm.

"You can stop the prince and do with him as you like, but you will not hurt Hitomi. I will not allow it."

Jajuka's dead eyes stared back, neither one making the first move. Movement from the temple drew both their attention and a white guymelef rose, crashing through the remaining roof timbers. Dilandau threw his mechanical arms out to cover Hitomi from the falling debris, and stared down the white mechanical beast that cared so little for her safety. Was this Escaflowne? Dilandau didn't care if this was Isaac's precious cargo or not, he would destroy it for almost harming Hitomi. Without warning, Escaflowne launched itself at Hitomi and before Dilandau could react, scooped her up in its hand. Holding Hitomi in its left hand, the right arm swung wildly at Jajuka and Dilandau, knocking them back and creating just enough space to launch off into the air. With a mechanical whirl, Escaflowne's limbs shifted and reorganized until it was a sleek mechanical dragon streaking through the air, with the Fanelian king piloting the beast.

Dilandau ran after Escaflowne, pulling back hard on the controls. But no matter how he manipulated the controls, his guymelef would not transform and he remained grounded, capable of only watching Escaflowne take off in the air, clutching Hitomi in its serpentine grasp.

A strangled cry erupted from his throat and Dilandau wildly and recklessly flailed his arms. Out of frustration, he slammed his fist into the remaining roof and aimed the flames erupting from his other arm towards the palace. Damn him! He would chase him down to the ends of the earth and he would burn everything in his wake, leaving no place for the brat to hide. He would not keep Hitomi from him. No one would. Nothing would.

*******************

Folken watched the flames lick the stone ruins of the palace. Isaac had shown him image before, in a vision, but it couldn't have prepared him for the feeling that coursed through his long cold veins. The heat radiated off the charred ashes and burned his flesh. The ash settled against his skin and clothing. Picking at a stray fleck of gray ash, Folken watched it float through the air and fall hap-hazardously towards the ground. It was necessary. Like the mythical phoenix that rose from its own ashes. Gaea deserved a cleansing, a rebirth, and it would all begin with this, the most sacred of lands.

Isaac turned away from Strategeos and mutter under his breath, "It escaped." In unison, and with silent command, the guymelefs retreated from the charred battlefield.

********************

Millernia watched the flames leap up into the air. The flames had started at the palace and quickly swept out towards the surrounding village. From her view in the sky, there was only flames and ash in what had once stood the small but noble land of Fanelia.

Merle's grip on her arm tightened until it was almost painful. Forcing Merle's face from the window, Millernia shielded her view with her arm and cradled her limp head against her breast. She ran her fingers through Merle's hair, only vaguely aware of the tears that began to seep through her bodice.

Escaflowne cruised beside The Crusader, and Millernia watched Van as he piloted the flying guymelef. His face was hard, and his eyes locked on the horizon, refusing to look at the wreckage that was his home. Silent tears tracking their way down the planes of his face.

_TBC_


End file.
